


Macdeau: Avide de toi

by sunshineoftwilight



Series: Macdeau [1]
Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Macdeau, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoftwilight/pseuds/sunshineoftwilight
Summary: C'est l'histoire impossible entre deux hommes politiques. L'un est Président de la République et l'autre est le Premier ministre canadien. Ces deux hommes seront-ils prêts à faire face aux obstacles sur leur chemin par amour ? Laisseront-ils éclater au grand jour leur passion ?





	1. LA RENCONTRE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys ! Je me lance dans une fanfic Macdeau après avoir vu les photos du G7. Il faut avouer que ces photos laissent beaucoup de place à l'imagination. C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic donc soyez indulgent avec moi svp. Bonne lecture !

****26 Mai 2017 - Taormina en Sicile (Italie)** **

Emmanuel allait rencontrer dans quelques minutes son homologue canadien Justin Trudeau. Le jeune président se sentait détendu et plongea dans ses pensées. Après tout le pire était passé: la veille, il avait rencontré le Président des États-Unis, Donald Trump, et la rencontre avait été faussement amicale. Le milliardaire de 70 ans devenu président n’était pas simple à vivre en ce qui concerne les discussions diplomatiques. En effet, le long déjeuné entre les deux hommes avait semblé interminable pour Emmanuel. Le moment le plus tendu avait été la poignée de main devant les journalistes, moment où, les deux présidents avaient littéralement broyé la main de l’autre pendant des secondes interminables. Trump avait finalement lâché la main d’Emmanuel et c’était comme une petite victoire pour le jeune Président.

Emmanuel revint à la réalité alors que sa femme, Brigitte, lui disait qu’il était temps de partir. Il se leva, l’embrassa et quitta son hôtel. Il monta dans la berline noire qui le conduisit au lieu de rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Président français attendait le Premier ministre canadien. Il boutonnait le bouton de sa veste Jonas&Cie lorsqu’il vit arrive au loin une berline. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus et finit par se garer à quelques mètres d’Emmanuel. Justin Trudeau en sortit et se dirigea vers le Président. Justin le dépassait de quelques centimètres.

****« Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer !****  Dit le Premier ministre en lui tendant la main.

****\- Bonjour, le plaisir est partagé. »**** Répondit Emmanuel en lui s’empara de la douce et chaude paume de son homologue.

La poignée de main entre les deux hommes fut chaleureuse et combinée à des sourires presque amicaux, mais en réalité lorsque le Canadien s’était emparé de la main du français un frisson parcouru l’échine de ce dernier.

 

*****

Après avoir discuté pendant plusieurs heures à l’abri des regards indiscrets, Emmanuel avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il proposa donc à son interlocuteur de se diriger vers le jardin pour continuer leur discussion. Ce jardin était joliment fleuri. Ils marchèrent en échangeant sur des sujets divers tels que les accords de libres échanges entre la France et le Canada. Ils se dirigèrent vers une balustrade et discutèrent en observant la mer turquoise.

Le cadre était trop bucolique pour parler de sujets graves. Justin tourna son visage vers celui du jeune Président et l’observa avec minutie. Emmanuel était en train de déblatérer lorsqu’il sentit le regard insistant de son voisin. Il tourna lentement son visage vers ce dernier et s’arrêta au lieu de sa phrase, comme surpris par la beauté du Canadien. Le vent faisait légèrement voler les pans de sa veste, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés et ses yeux bleus brillaient au soleil. De son côté, Justin se perdu dans le regard azure du Français. À ce moment précis, Emmanuel sentait que quelque chose était en train de se créer entre les deux hommes. Il finit par détour le regard à cause de la gêne grandissante causé par le regard du Premier ministre.

 

Il était maintenant temps d’aller vers la presse pour échanger quelques mots et faire quelques photos. La salle était neutre: des murs blancs, quelques cadres accrochés aux murs et une veille moquette rouge à motifs. Trois drapeaux étaient installés derrière deux fauteuils en cuir noir dont l’armature étaient en bois. Entre ses deux fauteuils, deux grands verres d’eau trônaient au lieu d’une petite table d’appoint. Les deux dirigeants s’installèrent face à la presse et Trudeau prit la parole en premier:

****« Je suis ravi de pouvoir collaborer avec le nouveau Président français. J’espère que nous pourrons faire de grandes choses pour nos deux pays... »** **

Emmanuel était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées et en même temps, il était en pleine admiration de Justin. En effet, il le dévorait des yeux. Il avait un charme et une prestance incontestable, probablement due à sa grande taille. Son costume bleu associé à une cravate rouge lui allait à ravir. Ses grandes mains étaient d’une douceur incroyable, presque irréelle. Son profil était dénué d’imperfection et de marque de l’âge.

****« Monsieur Macron ? »****  Une journaliste tira le Président de sa rêverie.

****« Je... hmm... »****  Balbutia le Président français. Il revint brusquement à la réalité et dû rapidement reprendre une contenance. ****« Nous devons relever les défis de notre génération notamment grâce aux valeurs partagées par nos deux pays et nous devons répondre aux enjeux économiques, climatiques ainsi que ceux liés au terrorisme. »**** Déclara-t-il face aux médias du monde entier. Suivi à cette déclaration, les deux hommes se levèrent et échangèrent une poignée de main en souriant devant les journalistes et les photographes qui capturèrent l’instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis dit que c'était un peu bizarre d'écrire une fiction sur notre président mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires. Je m'excuse pour ce manque de dialogue.  
> Bisous.  
> PS: vous pouvez me retrouvez sur tumblr → https://lapoudredeperlimpinpin.tumblr.com/


	2. SOMMEIL AGITÉ

_Emmanuel se rapprocha de Justin, pausa sa main sur sa joue et appuya légèrement sa bouche contre la sienne. Le baiser fut bref et timide comme si les lèvres de son homologue étaient faites en cristal. Il rompit le baiser, mais cela ne dura qu’une seconde, car Justin en avait décidé autrement : il en voulait plus. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du français avec avidité. Face à la surprise, Emmanuel écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et fermes. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Jamais quelqu’un ne l’avait embrassé de cette manière. C’était un mélange de douceur et de passion. Justin tira sur sa cravate pour la défaire et la jeta quelque part dans la grande chambre d’hôtel, puis il inclina la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Il lécha la lèvre inférieure d’Emmanuel pour lui demander l’accès. Sa langue glissa contre la sienne et une lutte acharnée commença pour la domination. Emmanuel posa sa main contre la joue de son amant alors que celle de Justin tenait fermement la nuque du jeune Président. Sans rompre le baiser, ils reculèrent jusqu’à ce que les jambes du Canadien heurtèrent le bord du lit. Il se laissa tomber en entraînant dans sa chute Emmanuel qui s’assit à califourchon sur lui. Il rompit le baiser, cette fois à cause du manque d’air. Tandis qu’il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, l’homme en dessous de lui renversa leur position. Justin défit les premiers boutons de la chemise de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il posa de délicats baisers sur la peau claire d’Emmanuel puis lorsqu’il trouva son point sensible, il commença à sucer, mordre et lécher sa peau. Le président français laissa échapper un soupir et tira les cheveux de l’homme assis sur lui. Justin glissa son nez contre sa mâchoire, puis sa joue jusqu’à ce qu’il se trouve face au visage du français._

**_**_« Embrasse-moi »_ ** _ ** __murmura-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres._ _

 

Emmanuel se réveilla en sursaut. Une fine pellicule de sueur s’était formée sur son front. Il s’assit, haletant, et regarda le radio-réveil posé sur la table de chevet. Il affichait 03:48.

 ** **« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »****  Marmonna Brigitte, à moitié-endormie, alors qu’elle se tournait vers lui. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à sa femme ?

 ** **« J’ai fait un mauvais rêve,****  murmura-t-il en se recouchant.

 ** **\- Essaie de te rendormir chéri. »**** Dit-elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur le torse de son mari et s’assoupit. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il ferma les yeux après avoir repris une respiration calme et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Il se tourna d’un côté puis de l’autre dans l’espoir de trouver un peu repos, mais en vain. Impossible de se rendormir ! Depuis bien longtemps le président ne faisait plus de nuits complètes. Il dormait tout au plus cinq heures par nuit. Cette fois-ci, ce n’était pas la politique qui occupait ses pensées, mais les images de son rêve qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ce rêve étrange accaparait son esprit même lorsqu’il fermait les paupières. Tout cela semblait si réel ! C’était comme s’il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il porta sa main à sa bouche et effleura ses lèvres à l’aide de son index comme pour se persuader que tout cela n’était qu’un rêve tout droit sorti de son imaginaire. Il soupira, et jeta un regard à sa femme. Elle semblait être dans un profond sommeil. Il repensa à tout ce qu’ils avaient fait ensemble, à tout ce chemin parcours pour en arriver là. Il se pencha vers elle, posa un baiser aussi léger qu’une plume dans ses cheveux puis il s’extirpa hors du lit sans la réveiller.

Il se dirigea vers l’une des nombreuses pièces qui faisait partie des appartements privés du couple présidentiel. Une fois arrivé dans celle-ci, il s’assit dans l’un des sofas et consulta son téléphone qu’il avait pris avec lui avant de sortir de la chambre. Il vit quelques messages, les lut rapidement et répondit brièvement à quelques-uns d’entre eux. Ensuite, il fit un passage sur les sites de la presse nationale et internationale puis il ouvrit le navigateur et fit quelques recherches. L’une d’entre elles porta sur les législatives qui faisaient partie de l’une de ses principales préoccupations en ce début de mandat. D’après les sondages, son parti, la République En Marche, était largement en tête devant Les Républicains et le FN. Malgré ça, il savait que rien n’était joué d’avance et qu’il reste encore quinze jours avant le premier tour et trois semaines avant le deuxième. Tout ne dépendait pas des candidats en campagne, en réalité tout était sous sa responsabilité, par le biais de ses faits et gestes durant les prochaines semaines.

Dehors, le jour commençait légèrement à se lever, annonçant une nouvelle journée ensoleillée accompagné de températures dignes du mois de juillet. La lumière filtrait à travers les épais rideaux de la fenêtre et donnait un effet tamisé à la pièce. Une nouvelle journée était sur le point de début pour le Président français avec son lot de surprises et de contrariétés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre ainsi que ceux qui ont mit des kudos et laisser des commentaires, vous êtes adorables. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Les prochains chapitres seront plus long. A la semaine prochaine. XO


	3. MESSAGES

Emmanuel était actuellement assis à son bureau dans le salon doré. Le salon doré était connu pour être le bureau présidentiel. Un lustre en cristal était suspendu au plafond. Le mur derrière lui était entièrement composé d’un immense miroir ainsi que de dorure sur lequel on voyait des motifs symétrique représentant deux femmes dénudés. De part et d’autre du bureau, deux anciennes lampes, qui devait daté du XVIIe siècle, était allumé et une pile de dossiers reposait à sa gauche. Face à lui, il y avait trois sièges vides. Tout n’était que luxe, calme et volupté. Il faisait à présent nuit et la nouvelle était tombée il y a quelques minutes: Donald Trump avait annoncé le retrait des Etats-Unis de l’Accord de Paris. Le président français contacta la chancelière allemande, ils échangèrent pendant de longues minutes au téléphone et arrivèrent à la conclusion suivante: la France, l’Allemagne et l’Italie affirmeront dans une déclaration commune qu’ils estiment que l’accord de Paris ne peut pas être renégocié. Ensuite, il s’entretenu au téléphone avec le Président américain.

Emmanuel n’était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il était un homme déterminé qui n’hésitait pas à dire ce qu’il désirait. Il prépara une allocution qui serait diffusée sur les chaînes d’information en continue. Il décida de faire deux discours: l’un en français et l’autre en anglais. Pour la première fois, un Président français allait faire un discours en anglais à l’Élysée. Il s’attela à l’écriture du discours entouré d’une poignée de conseillers.

Alors qu’il était en pleine réflexion, son portable posé sur la table vibra indiquant la réception d’un nouveau e-mail. Il s’empara de l’objet électronique, le déverrouilla et alla dans ses mails.

 

_****Bonsoir,** ** _

_****On vient de m’informer de la déclaration commune entre votre pays, l’Allemagne et l’Italie. Le Canada reste dans son engagement pour lutter contre les changements climatiques et veut une économie basée sur une croissance ‘propre’. Nous sommes déçus que le Président des Etats-Unis ait décidé de se retirer de l’Accord de Paris. Nous continuerons de travailler avec nos partenaires internationaux, dont la France, pour faire des progrès face à l’un des défis majeurs du XXIe siècle. Nous voulons permettre à nos enfants et aux générations futures d’avoir un monde plus propre. Mais nous ne pouvons pas ignorer les Etats-Unis et c’est pourquoi nous continuerons à travailler avec la plus grande puissance mondiale. Nous avons pour projet d’engager une discussion avec les Etats-Unis afin de lutter contre les changements climatiques et pour trouver un terrain d’entente sur certains domaines communs.** ** _

_****J’espère pouvoir m’entretenir avec vous prochainement sur ce sujet.** ** _

_****Cordialement,** ** _

_****Le Premier ministre canadien, Justin Trudeau** ** _

 

Pourquoi ce mail venait perturber mes pensées à ce moment précis ? Pensa-t-il après avoir lu le message. L’allocution était prévue pour 23H mais, comme d’habitude, il risquait d’être en retard. Son manque de ponctualité était devenue sa marque de fabrique au fils des mois. Maintenant, son esprit était accaparé par l’auteur de ces quelques lignes qui illuminait l’écran de son téléphone. Il poussa un soupir et sentit que tous les regards étaient à présent braqués sur lui. Des bribes de son rêve et de leur première rencontre lui revint en mémoire. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et repris ses esprits. Il avait un discours à finir. Il rouvrit les paupières et jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre: c’était certain, il serait en retard. L’un des hommes présents dans la pièce annonça que la rédaction de l’allocution était terminée et la posa sur le bureau. Le Président le remercia et demanda à être seul. Il s’empara du papier pour faire quelques modifications. Il relut le texte, raya certaines phrases et écrit des annotations dans la marge. Maintenant, il devait répondre à ce fichu mail. Il reprit en main le téléphone et tapota une réponse.

 

_****Bonsoir,** ** _

_****Face à l’annonce de Donald Trump, tous les pays signataires de l’Accord de Paris doivent, plus que jamais, agir main dans la main afin faire de règles progrès en ce qui concerne la lutte contre le réchauffement climatique. Le retrait des Etats-Unis constitue une perte importante dans cette lutte et notamment du point de vue financier. Malgré tout, les Etats-Unis restent un de nos partenaires majeurs dans de nombreux domaines: économique, dans la lutte contre le terrorisme... C’est pourquoi nous ne laisserons pas tomber la principale puissance mondiale.** ** _

_****Je serai ravi de m’entretenir avec vous en ce qui concernant les changements climatiques qui touchent l’ensemble de notre planète.** ** _

_****Bien à vous,** ** _

_****Emmanuel Macron, président de la République française** ** _

 

Il reposa le téléphone sur le bureau et alla se préparer pour sa prise de parole.

 

*

Il s’installa face aux caméras, derrière son pupitre et prit la parole peu après 23H30.

****« J'ai souhaité m'exprimer devant vous quelques heures à peine après la déclaration du Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique parce que l'heure est grave. [...]** **

****Je respecte cette décision souveraine. Mais je la regrette. Et je considère qu'il commet là une erreur pour les intérêts de son pays et de son peuple et une faute pour l'avenir de notre planète. [...]** **

****Le changement climatique est l'un des défis de notre temps. Ce qui a pu être discuté il y a quelques années, cinq ans, désormais, s'impose à nous tous avec une grande évidence. La biodiversité est menacée, le dérèglement climatique affame, dévaste des régions, chasse les habitants de leur patrie. [...]** **

****Si nous ne faisons rien, nos enfants connaîtront un monde fait de migrations, de guerres, de pénuries, de destructions d'archipels et de villes côtières causées par ces évolutions. Cela a déjà commencé. Ce n'est pas l'avenir que nous voulons pour nous, ce n'est pas l'avenir que nous voulons pour nos enfants, ce n'est pas l'avenir que nous voulons pour le monde. La vocation de la France est de mener ces combats qui impliquent l'humanité tout entière. [...]** **

****Alors oui, je vous le dis ce soir avec beaucoup de force. Nous ne renégocierons pas un accord moins ambitieux. En aucun cas. La France, ce soir, appelle l'ensemble des pays signataires à rester dans le cadre de l'accord de Paris, de rester à la hauteur des responsabilités qui sont les nôtres et à ne rien céder.** **

****Je veux, ce soir, dire aux Etats-Unis : la France croit en vous, le monde croit en nous. [...] Mais ne vous trompez pas. Sur le climat, i n’y a pas de plan B car il n'y a pas de planète B. [...] La France jouera donc son rôle dans le monde, car c'est ce qui est attendu d'elle. [...] Avec l'Allemagne et L'Italie, nous avons tenu à réaffirmer nos engagements.** **

****Dans les prochains jours, je parlerai avec les principaux décideurs pour m'assurer de leur engagement. [...] Nous ne tiendrons pas seulement nos engagements passés. Dès ce soir, la France se doit être plus ambitieuse encore pour l'avenir, pour notre avenir. Vive la république. Vive la France. »** **

 

Quelques secondes après la fin de ce premier discours, la caméra s’arrêta de tourner. Puis plusieurs minutes plus tard, il réitéra son discours, cette fois-ci en anglais et avec des changements par rapport au discours initiale. Il conclut par cette phrase : « Make our planet great again. »

Il retourna au salon doré et se dirigea vers son bureau, là où gisait son téléphone dont l’un des voyants clignotait, indiquant la réception d’une nouvelle notification. Il s’assit dans le fauteuil de style Louis XIV et s’empara de l’appareil électronique. L’écran affichait un nouveau mail et il en devinait l’émetteur.

 

_****Bonsoir,** ** _

_****Je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre discours qui est d’une qualité et d’une pertinence remarquable. Après le retrait de Donald Trump, le monde a besoin d’un nouveau leader en ce qui concerne les enjeux climatiques.** ** _

_****Concernant notre prochaine entrevue, je vous convie à venir me rendre visite au Canada. Mes collaborateurs s’occuperont de l’organisation de ce déplacement. Vous recevrez tous les détails dans les jours à venir.** ** _

_****Cordialement,** ** _

_****Le Premier ministre canadien, Justin Trudeau** ** _

 

Il relut plusieurs fois le mail. Venait-il vraiment de le féliciter pour un simple discours ? Avait-il vraiment sous-entendu qu’il le voyait devenir le leader de la lutte contre le réchauffement climatique ?

Au-delà de son statut de Président fraîchement élu, il sentait que quelque chose était en train de changer dans sa vie. Une certaine proximité et complicité s’était formée dès le début avec le dirigeant canadien. Il se souvint du sourire chaleureux que lui avait adressé Trudeau lorsqu’ils s’étaient salués pour la première fois. L’intensité de leur rencontre avait fait couler beaucoup d’encres aux quatre coins du monde. Tout le monde parlait que de la ‘bromance’ franco-canadien mais en réalité il était loin d’imaginer ce qu’il s’était passé entre les deux hommes. La faible différence d’âge leur avait permis d’aborder de nombreux sujets au cours de ses deux jours en Sicile. Bien qu’il eût été entouré de cinq autres dirigeants, ils avaient réussi à discuter de nombreux sujets et ils avaient trouvé quelques points communs tels que leur passion pour différentes formes d’art et de culture.

En repensant à ses souvenirs, une douce chaleur se propagea à travers le corps d’Emmanuel. Un sentiment bizarre l’envahit. Il n’arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce qu’il lui arrivait depuis presque une semaine. En fait, il n’arrivait pas à admettre qu’il s’était senti attiré par lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre très axé sur l'écologie. Je suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit et j'ai vraiment eu dû mal à écrire ce chapitre. Au départ je voulais mettre l'intégralité du discours d'EM mais il était trop long alors j'ai finalement décidé d'intégrer au texte que les phrases qui me semblait importante. Pour l'instant les deux personnages se vouvoient mais ne vous inquiétez pas on passera très vite au tutoiement. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, je vous embrasse.  
> PS: c'est un plaisir de lire vos commentaires et d'y répondre


	4. RENDEZ-VOUS

Quelques jours plus tard, le Président reçu tous les détails concernant une nouvelle rencontre avec le Premier ministre canadien. Il devait le rejoindre en fin d’après-midi dans l’un des nombreux gratte-ciel qui faisait partie du paysage urbain de la ville de Toronto. La mégalopole était réputée grâce à la Tour CN qui fut jusqu’en 2007 la structure autoportante la plus haute du monde, ainsi que grâce à ses nombreux lieux qui attiraient les touristes.

Le soir même, alors qu’il se trouvait attablé face à sa femme dans l’une des pièces de leur appartement privé au sein de l’Élysée, il décida de l’informer quant à son déplacement à venir.

****« Chérie, j’ai quelque chose à te dire.**** Commença-t-il.

****\- D’accord, je t’écoute,**** dit-elle en reposant ses couverts sur la nappe.

****\- La semaine prochaine, je dois me rendre à Toronto pour une rencontre avec le Premier ministre canadien,**** déclara-t-il

****\- Tu as besoin que je t’accompagne ?****  Demanda-t-elle. La simple idée de prendre l’avion la terrorisait. Depuis toujours, elle était aérodromophobe, c’est-à-dire qu’elle avait la phobie des voyages en avion. Elle avait quelques fois surmontées sa peur pour accompagner l’homme qui partageait sa vie depuis vingt ans.

****\- Non. Je compte juste faire l’aller-retour, j’ai un planning très chargé. »** **

*

 

La semaine suivante, Emmanuel se trouvait à bord de l’A330-200, l’avion présidentiel. L'espace intérieur était composé d'un espace privé du président avec une chambre et une salle de bains. Plus loin, un bureau et salon présidentiel, un espace secrétariat ainsi qu’une cuisine avait été aménagée. Il y avait également une salle de réunion insonorisée pouvant accueillir 12 personnes, une salle de communication et un centre-médical. Une cabine accompagnateur qui peut accueillir 60 personnes et un carré économique se trouvait au fond de l’avion.

Toutes les installations à bord lui permettaient de rester en contact avec son équipe gouvernementale.

Après un peu plus de sept heures de vol, l’appareil atterrit à l’aéroport international Lester B. Pearson, qui était l’aéroport principal de la ville ainsi que l’aéroport canadien le plus fréquenté. Il était presque 14h30. Les deux hommes devaient se retrouver aux alentours de 15h30. Emmanuel devait passer la nuit dans un grand hôtel de la ville avant de repartir pour Paris le lendemain matin. Une voiture affrétée pour l’occasion l’attendait à l’entrée de l’aéroport et devait le conduire jusqu’au lieu de rendez-vous choisi par Justin. Le véhicule emprunta la highway 401 puis Don Valley Parkway. Le trafic était dense et Emmanuel regarda les rues défilées devant ses yeux à travers la vitre teintée de la voiture. Finalement, ils s’arrêtèrent au pied d’un immeuble moderne au bout de trente-cinq minutes de trajet.

L’immeuble était d’une hauteur imposante, environ 157 mètres et devait compter une quarantaine d’étages. La façade du bâtiment était entièrement constituée de verres, reflétant les tours qui se tenaient à ses côtés.

La chaleur urbaine l’accueillit à bras ouvert. La température extérieure atteignait les 24°C, mais en dépit du manque de verdure, le ressentit franchissait la barre des 28°C, une chaleur supportable pour ce début de mois de juillet. Il boutonna sa veste après être sorti du véhicule et marcha jusqu’aux lourdes portes d’entrée. Le bruit de ses chaussures résonnait à travers le hall du bâtiment alors qu’il se dirigeait vers l’ascenseur.

 

*

 

L’immense pièce ressemblait plus à une salle de conférences qu’à un bureau. L’un des quatre murs était une baie vitrée qui donnait une vue incroyable sur la ville.

La première chose qu’avait remarquée Emmanuel en entrant dans la pièce est que Justin était déjà présent, assis dans l’un des fauteuils qui entourait la table. Il semblait l’attendre, les jambes croisées, les yeux rivés sur le téléphone qu’il tenait dans ses mains. Quand il remarqua la présence de son hôte, il rangea son portable à l’intérieur de sa poche et se releva pour aller à la rencontre de son homologue.

Lorsqu’il fut à ses côtés, il s’empara de sa main pour le saluer. Au moment où leurs paumes se touchèrent un frisson parcouru leurs corps.

****« On peut se tutoyer ?****  Demanda-t-il

****\- Oui, bien sûr,****  répondit le président

****\- As-tu fais bon voyage ?** **

****\- Oui, tout s’est bien passé.** **

****\- Installe-toi »****  Dit-il en désignant le fauteuil qui était face à celui où il était assis quelques minutes plus tôt.

 

Pendant plus de deux heures, ils discutèrent de sujets importants pour leur pays telle la lutte contre le terrorisme et la radicalisation des plus jeunes. Le cœur de leur discussion fut le réchauffement climatique: que devaient-ils faire maintenant que les États-Unis s’étaient retirés de l’Accord de Paris ? Quelle stratégie adoptée concernant les futurs accords économiques entre la France et le Canada ?

De temps à autre, Emmanuel jouait avec la bouteille mise à sa disposition. Pendant la durée totale de leur entretien, Justin ne quitta pas des yeux le président. Il appréciait ses traits masculins, le froncement de ses sourcils quand il était en désaccord avec ce qui était écrit dans le dossier posé devant lui, l’intensité de son regard quand leurs prunelles se croisaient. Il n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce quand Emmanuel avait retiré sa veste, le mouvement de ses muscles était perceptible à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

La chaleur dans la pièce était devenue insupportable. Le soleil tapait dans la baie vitrée située au fond de la salle, baignant la salle dans la lumière. La veste d’Emmanuel était posée sur le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Quant à Justin, il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise blanche, dévoilant des avant-bras légèrement bronzés.

Le président français avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il n’en pouvait plus d’être assis à cette table. Le vol avait été long et avait donc des répercussions sur son organisme et notamment sur sa patience et sa concentration. Dès que Justin eut fini son monologue, il se leva pour détendre ses muscles engourdis.

Emmanuel s’approcha du mur de verre et observa la mégalopole. Du haut du 37e étage, les passants semblent être de minuscules pions. Justin l’observait depuis sa place, il avait fait pivoter son siège dans sa direction. Le dirigeant français avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume. Il était immobile et semblait apprécié le paysage qui se dressait devant lui.

****« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’as fait venir ici ?**** Demanda-t-il, dos à son interlocuteur.

****\- J’avais envie d’un endroit tranquille pour qu’on puisse discuter tranquillement. »**** Répondit-il.

Le Président hocha la tête. Avec la surmédiatisation des hommes politiques qui duraient depuis plus d’une décennie, il était difficile de faire une réunion sans que la presse en soit informée.

****« J’avais vraiment envie de te voir. »****  Admit Justin.

Le cœur d’Emmanuel loupa un battement. Cet homme magnifique voulait le voir, lui et pas un autre. Il resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ces paroles. Que faire ? Il était un homme qui aimait avoir le contrôle et il avait toujours eut ce qu’il avait voulu: il avait voulu être Président ? Il l’était devenu. Il avait voulu épouser sa prof de théâtre ? Il avait finalement réussi à devenir son mari. La situation actuelle lui glissait être les doigts et il n’aimait pas cela. À ce jeu dangereux du chat et la souris entre lui et le Premier ministre, il n’était pas le maître de la partie. Il était comme ensorcelé par le Canadien qui le manipulait comme une vulgaire marionnette. Il se sentait impuissant. Pouvait-il franchir la limite ? Pouvait-il faire ça à Brigitte, la femme qu’il avait toujours aimée ?

Malgré toutes ces questions, un sentiment particulier se propagea en lui. Emmanuel s’éloigna de la baie vitrée et marcha vers Justin. Il se plaça face à lui en s’appuyant au bord de la table.

Justin s’approcha de lui, posa ses mains sur la table de part et d’autre d’Emmanuel et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. La sensation était la même que dans son rêve. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Le baiser était puissant et doux à la fois, mêlant passion et désir charnel. Il dévorait ses lèvres avec avidité, savourant le goût unique de sa bouche. La main d’Emmanuel glissa dans les cheveux de Justin et tira parfois sur les extrémités ce qui provoquait des gémissements de la part de son amant.

Le Canadien posa ses paumes sur la poitrine du Président français et défit avec rapidité les boutons de sa chemise. Il se décolla d’Emmanuel et profita de la vue qu’il lui était offert. Il était loin d’être taillé comme les mannequins qu’on voit dans les magazines, mais il restait quand même un très bel homme.

Tous les sens d’Emmanuel étaient en éveil. Il avait la chair de poule et ce n’était pas à cause de sa nudité. Chaque contact avec Justin lui provoquait une série de frissons incontrôlable. Ses jambes étaient réduites à de la gelée et son cœur à l’intérieur de sa cage thoracique battait à tout rompre. Ses mains étaient agrippées au bord de la table pour soutenir son poids.

Justin posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux légèrement musclés. Il profita de ce contact peau contre peau, appréciant la chaleur qui émanait de son torse. Il se mit à embrasser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau exposée à ses lèvres avides. Il posa de délicats baisers en effleurant avec sa langue la peau sensible d’Emmanuel jusqu’à son ventre. Il s’agenouilla devant lui alors que ses doigts jouaient avec la boucle de sa ceinture.

****« Je ne suis pas prêt. »****  L’interrompit la voix d’Emmanuel.

Il était mal à l’aise, ses joues étaient teintées d’un rouge pâle qui affichait sa gêne. Justin hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il avait voulu aller trop vite, poussé par le désir qui brûlait en lui. Il se releva et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C’était un doux baiser contrairement aux précédents qui étaient plutôt affamés. Emmanuel passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que Justin le soulevait pour l’asseoir sur la table. Il se faufila entre l’espace que les jambes écartées de son amant lui laissaient. Instinctivement, le français enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Justin poussa ses hanches contre les siennes, créant une friction entre eux. Leur respiration était saccadée, parfois entrecoupée par des soupirs. Le frottement entre leur corps était délicieux. Leurs bouches se cherchèrent et leurs langues se caressèrent sensuellement. Le Premier ministre variait le rythme du mouvement de ses hanches, jouant avec les nerfs d’Emmanuel. Il voulait le pousser à bout et il voulait atteindre la jouissance.

Il savait qu’en faisant ça, il venait de franchir une ligne qu’il n’aurait jamais dû dépasser et qu’il avait atteint un point de non-retour. À partir de ce moment-là, leur relation avait basculé dans une autre dimension et rien ne sera comme avant. Il venait de braver l’interdit. Il avait fini par succomber à la tentation et quelle tentation ! Tous chez son amant étaient un appel à la luxure et au désir. Ses lèvres étaient son opium, jamais il n’en aurait assez. L’accoutumance était immédiate et il savait que le manque allait le rendre fou quand ils seront loin l’un de l’autre. Son corps était une sucrerie au goût et au parfum typiquement masculin. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était un joyau qu’il voulait chérir.

L’extase s’empara de leur corps. Justin mordit l’épaule d’Emmanuel quand un violent tremblement vint ébranler la totalité de son organisme. Le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce était leur respiration saccadée. Ils étaient l’un contre l’autre. Le Canadien avait posé son menton sur l’épaule du président et tentait de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Son amant passait sa main dans son dos, de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Emmanuel se sentait désiré dans les bras de cet homme qui l’avait embrassé comme si demain n’existait.

À travers le morceau de tissu qui séparait leur torse, leurs cœurs avaient réussi à battre à l’unisson pour la première fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin le premier baiser entre EM et JT ! Leur relation commence à évoluer et les choses vont s’accélérer entre eux dans les prochains chapitres. C'est un chapitre assez érotique, j'espère que ça vous plait. J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur la scène 'hot'.   
> Après réflexion, la fiction ne fera pas plus de dix chapitres.   
> Je vous embrasse. Passez une bonne semaine. XOXO


	5. PREMIÈRE NUIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fiction a 978 vu, elle va atteindre les 1k cette semaine. Merci du fond du cœur. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, bonne lecture :)

Les deux hommes étaient assis sur l’un des fauteuils de la pièce. Justin était assis sur les genoux d’Emmanuel, ses bras autour de son cou alors que le dirigeant français avait son bras autour de la taille. Le Canadien caressait la nuque de son amant.

Dehors, le soleil avait décliné, laissant sa place à une lune ronde dont le rayonnement serait perceptible dans plusieurs heures quand la nuit serait tombée.

Après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils avaient fermé presque tous les stores afin de faire un rempart contre la chaleur qui envahissait la pièce et pour créer une atmosphère tamisée avec un filé de lumière qui éclairait la pièce.

Emmanuel avait remis sa chemise, sous le regard amusé de Justin alors qu’il se débattait avec l’un des boutons qui était un peu décousu, probablement à cause de la précipitation de son amant lorsqu’il avait voulu lui retirer le vêtement. C’est finalement son homologue canadien qui avait fait son nœud de cravate.

****« C’est une belle soirée. »****  dit-il Emmanuel en scrutant le ciel à travers la seule fenêtre dont le store n’était pas baissé et qui se trouvait en face de lui.

****« Tu crois que ça serait possible d’aller sur le toit.****  Répondit-il.

****\- Je ne sais pas si on a le droit de faire ça...**** Rétorqua le Président.

****\- Allez s’il te plaît,**** plaida-t-il en allongeant la dernière syllabe.

****\- D’accord, viens avec moi. »****  Céda-t-il.

Ils se relevèrent, puis il lui prit la main, ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et montèrent jusqu’au dernier niveau. Il poussa la lourde porte métallique et laissa passer son amant.

 

****« La vue est magnifique »****  s’extasia Justin face au spectacle qui s’offrait face à lui.

Le soleil était couché depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais l’obscurité n’était pas encore totalement présente. Le ciel était un mélange de ton rose orangé et de nuages couleur pastel. Emmanuel se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume. Tout comme lui, il scrutait le ciel. Le cadre était romantique, propice à l’amour et aux déclarations enflammées.

Justin se retourna vers son amant silencieux et le détailla du regard. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement en désordre par sa faute, ses lèvres étaient un peu plus gonflées et rouges que d’habitude du fait des nombreux baisers qu’ils ont échangés plutôt dans la journée et ses vêtements, qui étaient impeccables à son arrivée, étaient un peu plus froissées. À part ces détails, il semblait être heureux.

Il prit sa main pour le rapprocher de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille alors que l’homme en face de lui passa les siens autour de son cou. Ils se mirent à danser lentement et silencieusement, tournoyant en faisant des petits pas qui étaient parfois maladroits mais le moment était magique. Le cadre idyllique, créé grâce au coucher du soleil, semblait venir tout droit d’une comédie romantique hollywoodienne. Tous les deux savaient que leur histoire n’avait rien d’un conte de fées, les baisers qu’ils avaient échangés n’étaient pas un symbole d’amour pour l’éternité, bien au contraire ! Il avait laissé parler leur désir sans pensée aux conséquences de leurs actes.

****« Est-ce qu’on est vraiment en train de danser un slow sans musique sur le toit d’un immeuble ?** **

****\- Je crois que oui »****  affirma le Premier ministre.

Une bourrasque vint percuter les deux hommes et le plus jeune d’entre eux frissonna. Justin le serra un peu plus fort contre lui dans le but de le réchauffer. Malgré les morceaux de tissu qui séparaient leur peau, Emmanuel pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps du Canadien. En dépit de toute la bataille intérieure qui avait lieu en lui pour savoir si ses actes étaient justes ou non, il appréciait le contact qu’il était en train de partager.

Il plongea son regard dans l’océan bleu qui ornait la pupille de Justin. Quelque chose de nouveau baignait dans ce tourbillon bleuté, une sorte de gratitude et d’affection.

Finalement, il défit leur étreinte.

****« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? »****  Demanda-t-il à l’homme à la chevelure brune.

Cette question ne concernait pas seulement le déroulement du reste de la soirée, elle concernait leur avenir ensemble pour les prochaines semaines voire mois à venir.

****« Je t’emmène manger un morceau,**** répondit-il simplement.

****\- Et après ? »****  Questionna le Président. Ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude. Il avait peur: peur d’être surpris dans les bras d’un homme, la peur du futur que le destin lui réservait. Justin perçut cette appréhension et rapprocha son visage du sien.

****« Je sais que la situation est compliquée. On est tous les deux mariés, on est fait partie des**** ****hommes politiques les plus influents de la planète et tous les regards sont scrutés sur nous.**** ****Je sais aussi qu’au moindre faux pas, on risque de récolter énormément de critiques de la**** ****part des médias. Il lui prit la main. Pour l’instant, je veux juste profiter de ce que nous**** ****avons tous les deux. »****  Répliqua-t-il avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

*

 

Ils passèrent la soirée dans un restaurant dans le quartier de Little Italy, situé au centre-ville de la mégalopole. Ils s’attablèrent dans un box au fond de la salle, loin des regards des clients présents dans la salle. Leur dîner, le premier en tête à tête, fut un mélange de discussions à propos de leur enfance et d’éclat de rire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils oublièrent leur responsabilité et le monde autour d’eux. Ils étaient dans une bulle où ils étaient les seuls à exister, plus rien d’autre n’avait d’importance à ce moment-là.

****« Je crois que j’ai un peu trop bu. »****  Déclara le Français en fermant derrière lui la porte vitrée du restaurant.

 

Il faisait à présent nuit noir, le clair de lune brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel obscur dépourvu de nuages, annonçant une belle journée pour le lendemain. Cassiopée, une des quatre-vingt-huit constellations du ciel était visible ce soir-là. Elle était reconnaissable grâce à sa forme en ‘w’ et elle était uniquement visible dans l’hémisphère nord.

Ils s’avancèrent dans les rues sombres et désertes de la capitale. Les réverbères éclairaient leurs silhouettes qui marchèrent dans la nuit en direction du véhicule du Premier ministre canadien. Aucun des deux n’osait briser le silence. Ce n’était pas un silence gênant. En fait, c’était plutôt agréable, comme si le brouhaha perpétuel de la vie s’était arrêté. Et après tout ce qu’il avait partagé au cours de ce repas, il n’avait plus besoin de communiquer pour comprendre ce que l’autre ressentait à ce moment précis. Tous les deux avaient l’impression d’avoir acquis quelque chose de nouveau et qu’un lien s’était créé entre eux au cours de cette soirée. Ils savaient très bien que ni l’un ni l’autre n’étaient à la recherche de la pièce manquante du puzzle puisque chacun l’avait trouvé grâce à la vie qu’il menait et à leur épouse qu’ils aimaient. Peut-être étaient-ils à la recherche de ce petit plus qui les changerait à tout jamais ?

 

Ils arrivèrent jusqu’à la voiture de Justin, une Mercedes classe C coupé gris foncé, presque noir.

****« Est-ce que tu es en état de conduire ? Parce que je ne tiens pas à finir dans la vitrine**** ****d’une boutique ou dans un platane.**** Déclara Emmanuel prêt à s’engouffrer dans le véhicule.

****\- Je n'ai presque pas bu. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un reste sobre. »****  Railla le brun en contournant la voiture pour s’installer du côté conducteur.

Une fois installée dernière le volant, il démarra la voiture et s’engagea sur les routes presque désertes. En effet, le tableau de bord annonçait une heure tardive ce qui expliquait la faible circulation. À presque minuit, les habitants de la capitale étaient soit profondément en dormi ou pour le cas des étudiants, dansaient dans l’un des nombreux night-clubs de la ville.

****« Où se situe ton hôtel ? »**** Demanda Justin

Il n’obtint aucune réponse de la part de son passager. Il continua à conduire à travers les rues de Toronto, ne sachant pas quelle direction prendre.

****« Emmanuel ? »**** Dit-il, les yeux rivés sur la route.

Toujours aucune réponse. Le silence régnait dans l’habitacle. Finalement, il tourna la tête vers l’homme assis à côté de lui et le trouva endormi, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Il sourit et décida de prendre le chemin jusqu’à son appartement.

 

Son immeuble se situait dans un quartier résidentiel, réputé pour sa tranquillité et ses habitantes jeunes et huppées. Une fois arrivé à destination, il alla jusqu’au parking souterrain pour garer la voiture. Heureusement, ce fut à ce moment précis qu’Emmanuel se réveilla. Il remarqua où il se trouvait, il vit le conducteur sortir du véhicule et le suivit sans broncher. Ils prirent l’ascenseur pour monter jusqu’au 4e étage, là où se situait l’appartement de Justin. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent à l’intérieur. Justin posa sa veste dans le placard qui se situait dans l’entrée, tout près de la porte, et ils allèrent jusqu’au séjour. L’appartement était moderne et bien agencé. Les murs étaient en deux tons: blanc cassé et gris mat et les meubles étaient contemporains, tout droit sorti d’un catalogue de mobiliers d’une célèbre entreprise suédoise. La cuisine américaine, entièrement peinte en rouge et blanc, l’unique touche de couleur jusqu’ici, donnait sur le séjour. À l'intérieur de celui-ci, la décoration était masculine mais dénuée d’effets personnels comme si le logement était inhabité depuis des lustres, à moins que l’agencement de l’appartement ait été fait par un architecte d’intérieur. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, le Président s’allongea sur le grand canapé en cuir blanc qui était dans le séjour, et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir.

****« J’ai une chambre, tu sais. Je pense que tu dormiras mieux dans un lit que dans ce canapé.**** Déclara le Premier ministre.

****\- Pas besoin, je veux juste dormir. »****  Répondit-il d’une voix étouffée à cause du coussin sur lequel sa tête reposait.

Justin alla dans la chambre. Il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d’un tee-shirt ainsi que d’un jogging et nu-pied. Il vit Emmanuel endormi dans son canapé. Il avait l’air de dormir paisible, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir là. Le sofa avait beau être confortable il était néanmoins étroit et s’il bougeait pendant son sommeil, il risquait de se retrouver par terre sur le tapis en fausse fourrure. Il se rapprocha de lui, s’abaissa à son niveau et passa un bras au niveau de sa taille et l’autre au niveau de ses jambes. Il se releva et le porta jusqu’à la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et le recouvrit avec les couvertures. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à quitter la pièce une main agrippa son poignet.

****« Reste »****  murmura le Président.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est guimauve je l'avoue et c'est un chapitre pas très long mais je vous rassure le chapitre 6 sera plus long que celui-ci.  
> Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Et que pensez-vous du personnage d'Emmanuel et du personnage de Justin ? Est-ce que vous avez l'impression que ça va trop vite entre eux ?  
> La semaine dernière je vous annonçais que la fiction ne ferait que dix chapitres, aujourd'hui je vais vous poser une question: Est-ce que vous voulez une suite après ces dix chapitres ? (Je vous pose la question mais sachez que j'ai déjà des idées pour un sorte de 'tome 2')  
> PS: J'ai peu de retour concernant les chapitres donc n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez. J'adore lire vos commentaires et y répondre.  
> On se retrouve lundi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre, XOXO.


	6. UNION

Justin était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et il se délectait de la vue qui s’offrait face à lui. L’homme allongé à côté de lui dormait paisiblement, la bouche légèrement ouverte et enlaçait son oreiller comme un enfant le faisait avec son doudou. Il venait de passer l’une des meilleures nuits de sa vie aux côtés d’un homme extraordinaire. La chambre était plongée dans l’obscurité, mais malgré cela ses yeux s’étaient acclimatés à la pénombre et il arrivait à distinguer la silhouette de la personne qui partageait son lit: ses cheveux en bataille, ses lèvres rosées, l’ombre de sa barbe naissante, son torse dénudé. L’aube se faufile à l’intérieur de la pièce et glisse sur la peau nue d’Emmanuel.

Tout lui plaisait chez cet homme: son intelligence, son esprit vif et brillant, la richesse de son langage parfois désuet et son physique, bien que quelconque. Ce qui a le plus surpris Justin au moment de leur rencontre est la facilité avec laquelle Emmanuel arrive à mettre la personne en face de lui en confiance et surtout à le séduire. Parce que oui, peu importe ce qu’il dira à ce sujet, il est grand séducteur. En quelques mots et à l'aide de son regard bleuté il arrive à conquérir le cœur de n’importe qui: homme ou femme, jeune ou plus âgé.

Justin avait eu un coup de foudre pour Emmanuel dès qu’il avait croisé son regard envoûtant. Un de ces coups de foudre qu’on a une ou deux fois dans sa vie. Ce moment magique où l’on sait que l’on vient de rencontrer une personne qui changera notre vie à tout jamais. C’est la symbiose entre deux âmes. Justin était amoureux, il en avait maintenant la certitude après cette nuit passée dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il avait volé son cœur de la manière dont un voleur s’empara d’un grand tableau.

Un souffle chaud caressait son avant-bras. À ses côtés, Emmanuel commençait à bouger. Il allait se réveiller d’ici quelques secondes. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux puis il se frotta les yeux à la manière d’un enfant.

****« Bonjour toi,**** murmura Justin.

****\- Salut »****  répondit-il d’une voix rauque.

Le Canadien baissa son visage vers celui d’Emmanuel dans le but de partager un baiser matinal. Il appuya doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes et s’éloigna quelques secondes plus tard.

****« Où est-ce qu’on est ? »****  Demanda le Président après avoir étiré ses membres engourdit.

****« Chez moi »**** répondit naturellement Justin.

Face à cette réponse, le Français sauta hors du lit, paniqué. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Il ramassa en vitesse ses vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol. Il s’attendait à voir débarquer Sophie, la femme de son amant, à tout moment.

****« Hey, du calme,****  déclara le Premier ministre.

****« Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que quelqu’un peut venir ici ? »****  Répondit-il avec une pointe de colère et d’angoisse dans sa voix.

****« Tu ne risques rien, on est seul.** **

****\- Comment ça seul ?**** demanda-t-il alors qu’il se retournait vers son interlocuteur.

****\- On est dans mon appartement privé.** **

****\- Tu peux m’expliquer,**** dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

****\- Viens t’asseoir à côté de moi. »**** Lui répondit Justin en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

Emmanuel posa sa pile de vêtements au bord du lit et reprit sa place aux côtés de son amant.

****« En fait, hier soir après avoir dîné, on a pris la voiture pour rentrer. J’avais l’intention de**** ****te ramener à ton hôtel , mais tu t’es endormi dans la voiture.****

****\- Oui, je m’en rappelle mais est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer cette histoire d’appartement**** ****privé.****

****\- Je suis installée dans cette ville quand j’ai décroché mon premier job et j’avais besoin**** ****d’un lieu où vivre. Au début, je faisais des allers-retours entre la maison familiale et mon**** ****lieu de travail jusqu’au jour où j’en ai eu marre. Alors j’ai cherché un appartement et j’ai**** ****trouvé celui-ci. Je le louais pour plusieurs centaines de dollars et après j’ai décidé de**** ****l’acheter. J’ai vécu ici jusqu’à ce qu’on vive ensemble Sophie et moi et quand on s’est marié**** ****j’ai voulu le garder au cas où. »**** Le Français hocha la tête.

****« Est-ce que tu te souviens de cette nuit ? »**** Demanda Justin en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était anxieux. Il avait peur qu’Emmanuel n’ait aucun souvenir de ce qu’ils s’étaient passés entre eux.

Alors que la question venait tout juste d’être posée, la nuit d’hier soir se rejouait dans la tête du président.

 

****/FLASHBACK/** **

 

Malgré les nombreux verres qu’Emmanuel avait bu, il était pleinement conscient de ce qu’il faisait. La petite sieste qu’il avait faite dans la voiture pendant le chemin jusqu’à l’appartement de Justin lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits. Il suivit en silence le Canadien, puis il s’assoupit dans le sofa. Il rouvrit les yeux dans les bras de son amant alors qu’il le portait jusqu’à sa chambre. Avant qu’il ne parte, il le retint par le poignet pour le supplier de rester. Après tout ce lit ne lui appartenait pas et vu la largeur du lit il pouvait très bien le partager. Justin fit le tour du lit et le rejoignit sous les couvertures. À présent, Emmanuel était complètement réveillé. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de dormir avec un autre homme. La seule personne qui occupait habituellement son lit était sa femme. La distance qui séparait leur corps l’incommodait. Après les nombreux baisers qu’il avait échangé plutôt dans la journée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Justin mettait une telle distance entre eux. Il se tourna de manière à être face à la personne allongée à ses côtés et constata qu’il l’observait. Tous les deux se regardèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ce fût Emmanuel qui rompit le silence.

 

****« Tu regrettes ? »**** demanda-t-il les yeux rivés sur ceux de Justin qui comprit à quoi il faisait allusion.

****« Bien sûr que non,****  soupira le Premier ministre.

****\- Alors pourquoi une telle distance entre nous ?** **

****\- Je pensais que tu dormais... Viens là. »****  Dit-il en écartant les bras.

 

Le dirigeant français vint nicher sa tête contre la poitrine du Canadien. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux puis se mit à les caresser. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu’ils ne bougent, enlacés dans les bras de l’autre. Emmanuel releva la tête vers Justin, regarda ses yeux puis ses lèvres. Son regard naviguait entre ses deux parties du visage de son amant. Il lécha ses lèvres et rapprocha son visage du sien et fit par poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. La main du Premier ministre glissa jusqu’à la nuque du français et apporta plus de force au baiser. Sans rompre le contact entre leurs lèvres, Emmanuel fit basculer son corps au-dessus du sien, le dominant. Le baiser devint plus fougueux quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact et qu’elles luttèrent pour la domination. Il embrassa son amant avec passion et instinctivement ses hanches ondulèrent contre les siennes. Justin posa ses mains sur ses fesses puis il finit par renverser leur position. Il retira la cravate du président et la jeta au sol et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise, ce qui lui permit d’avoir un meilleur accès à sa peau. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et commença à appliquer sa magie sur sa chair délicate.

****« Pas de marque »**** averti Emmanuel.

Justin continua à embrasser sa peau en faisait attention à ne pas faire de suçon. Il glissa ses mains jusqu’à ses épaules et fit glisser la veste bleu foncé le long de ses bras. Le vêtement finit sa course au pied du lit. En deux ou trois mouvements, il s’attaqua à sa chemise qui rejoignit, en boule, les autres vêtements. Emmanuel était à présent torse nu sous son amant qui l’observait. Il glissa ses mains sur ses pectoraux, appréciant la chaleur ainsi que la douceur de sa peau. Il se pencha vers lui pour un autre baiser. Ils s’embrassaient fougueusement, ne laissant pas de doute quant au désir qui habitaient leur corps.

Emmanuel agrippa le bord du tee-shirt de Justin et le tira au-dessus de sa tête, dévoilant un torse tonique. Il renversa leur position et déversa une traînée de baisers de la base de son cou jusqu’à son ventre. Sa langue s’enroula autour de son nombril. Il n’eut aucun mal à se débarrasser du bas de survêtement qu’il baissa pour dévoiler de fines hanches et un caleçon noir.

Le désir lui tordait délicieusement le bas-ventre et se déploya dans ses veines comme une traînée de poudre. Chaque partie de son être réclamait l’attention de son amant. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre, il voulait aimer chaque parcelle de son corps. À partir de ce moment-là, les choses s’accélérèrent. Les doigts de Justin jouèrent avec la boucle de sa ceinture et le Français l’aida à retirer son pantalon qui alla rejoindre les autres vêtements. Peu de temps après ils furent dans leur costume d’Adam et découvrirent l’anatomie de l’autre. Et pour la première fois, leurs deux corps furent unis en parfaite harmonie.

Quelque chose de puissant envahit le bas-ventre d’Emmanuel. Le plaisir devint aigu, intense et profond. Des ondes d’extase voyagèrent à travers son corps. Une chaleur brûlante traversa son ventre lorsque l’orgasme s’empara de lui. Un frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu’à son cou alors qu’il murmura le prénom de son amant.

La fatigue et le décalage horaire eut raison du corps d’Emmanuel qui s’endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

****« Bonne nuit, chaton. »****  murmura Justin en posant un baiser dans les cheveux encore humides d’Emmanuel.

 

****/FIN FLASHBACK/** **

 

Il reprit conscience de la réalité et du regard de son amant braqué sur lui depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il attendait une réponse de sa part pour lui confirmer qu’il n’avait rien oublié de leur nuit d’amour. Il s’éclaircit la voix et prononcèrent ses quelques mots:

****« Je me souviens de tout. »** **

À ces mots, Justin rougit légèrement, se souvenant de leurs corps emmêlés dans les draps de son lit. Un silence s’était installé entre eux. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Le Premier ministre finit par se lever, marcha jusqu’à la commode de laquelle il sortit un sous-vêtement propre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain jouxtée à la chambre.

****« Où vas-tu ? »**** demanda Emmanuel, comme si ces gestes n’étaient pas assez évidents.

****« Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux. »****  répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d’œil, puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

 

Le président, assis en tailleur sur le lit, se laissa tomber sur le matelas en soupirant. L’oreiller épousa parfaitement la forme de sa tête et ses yeux fixèrent le plafond. En dessous, des draps qui le couvraient des pieds jusqu’au nombril, il était dans le plus simple appareil. Il s’était laissé aller la nuit dernière. Il avait aimé le faire avec Justin, mais il savait que maintenant les choses allaient être difficile à gérer.

 

*

 

À l’intérieur de la salle de bain, l’eau jaillit du pommeau de douche et dévalait le long du corps du Canadien. La chaleur détendait chacun de ses muscles. Il était immobile sous le jet, les yeux clos, et profitait de cet instant de tranquillité. Sa peau était encore hypersensible, comme si chaque caresse d’Emmanuel était inscrite dans son épiderme.

Il n’entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir et ne sentit pas le courant d’air lorsque quelqu’un poussa la porte vitrée pour s’introduire dans la cabine. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit son amant se tenant debout face à lui. Il lui sourit, heureux de l’avoir à ses côtés.

****« Je savais que tu n’allais pas résister.**** Dit-il.

****\- Il faut économiser l’eau pour sauver la planète, »****  répondit-il.

Emmanuel prit la fleur de douche que Justin tenait en main et la passa sur sa peau pour le laver. Lorsqu’il nettoya son dos, il découvrit les marques qu’il avait laissées pendant la nuit. Quelques griffures étaient présentes au niveau des omoplates de son amant. Il posa l’objet qu’il tenait en main dans le porte-savon et il laissa le Canadien se rincer. La mousse glissa le long de ses épaules, continua sa descente entre ses pectoraux puis sur ses cuisses et finit sa route, au niveau de ses pieds, dans la grille d’évacuation. Une fois que celui-ci s’était débarrassé du produit qui recouvrait son corps, il déversa une quantité de gel douche à la vanille sur la fleur de douche et la fit mousser. Il savonna le corps d’Emmanuel, le lavant avec précaution. Ses gestes étaient d’une infime douceur. Puis il s’empara du shampoing et versa un peu sur la tête du plus jeune et frictionna ses cheveux. Il le poussa sous le jet et tourna le bouton afin de déclencher l’eau pour qu’il puisse se rincer.

Emmanuel eut envie soudainement de l’embrasser, comme si ce qui s’était passé la veille n’avait pas suffi à assouvir son désir. Il l’attira à lui, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ce qui était à la base un simple baiser devint un baiser fiévreux. Il le plaqua contre le mur qui se situait derrière lui et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il inclina la tête pour approfondir le baiser. Ses mains étaient emmêlées dans les cheveux mouillés de son amant qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille. L’eau continuait à ruisseler sur eux, ce qui ne les dérangeait guère. Tous les deux étaient absorbées par ce qu’il était en train de faire. Justin décolla sa bouche de la sienne et glissa son nez dans son cou. Alors qu’il s’apprenait à embrasser au niveau de son point faible, Emmanuel le stoppa dans ses mouvements et releva sa tête vers lui.

****« Il faut qu’on arrête avant que ça dérape à nouveau, d’accord ?****  Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

****\- Ok, je te laisse finir ta douche. »** **

Il sortit de la cabine, attrapa une serviette et s’essuya. Une fois sec, il enfila son sous-vêtement et sortit de la salle de bain.

 

Emmanuel était à présent seul et profita de ce moment pour retrouver son sang-froid. Il avait laissé son ardeur agir à sa place et la situation avait failli devenir incontrôlable une seconde fois. Il devait rester maître de lui-même, même si la tâche était difficile lorsqu’il était aux côtés de Justin. Ils étaient attirés l’un par l’autre comme des aimants et le champ magnétique qui s’exerçait entre eux devenait incontestable. Finalement, il coupa l’eau et sortit de la douche. Il s’empara de la serviette de bain étendu sur la sèche-serviette. Il frictionna ses cheveux pour les sécher puis il enroula la serviette autour de sa taille. Il alla dans la chambre.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, les volets ouverts et la fenêtre étaient légèrement entrouverts, ce qui permettait à l’air de rentrer à l’intérieur. Le lit, qui ressemblait à un champ de bataille avant qu’il ne quitte la pièce, était fait et les draps avaient été changés. Ses vêtements, que l’on avait pris le soin de plier, reposaient sur la commode.

Il les prit et retourna dans la salle de bain pour s’habiller. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, toujours nu-pied et avec le col de sa chemise ouverte, vêtu des vêtements de la veille. Dans sa main droite, il tenait ses chaussettes et sa cravate pendait à son cou, détachée.

Il s’assit au bord du lit en faisant attention à ne pas le défaire et enfila ses chaussettes. Il se leva et entreprit de faire son nœud de cravate tout en se rendant dans le séjour.

 

*

 

Dans la cuisine, Justin se trouvait derrière les fourneaux et préparait le petit déjeuner pour son hôte. Il mit du café et de l’eau dans la cafetière et appuya sur le bouton. Il sortit du frigo une brique de lait, une bouteille de jus d’orange, du beurre et un pot de confiture. Il s’attela à la confection de pancakes. Il plaça une poêle sur le feu, fabriqua la pâte à pancake et en versa dans l’ustensile de cuisine posé sur la gazinière. Le mélange crépita sous l’effet de la chaleur.

Des bruits de pas feutrées se rapprochèrent et en un instant Emmanuel se trouvait à ses côtés. Il regarda tout ce qui était installé sur la table. Son amant avait préparé un festin de roi pour leur premier petit-déjeuné ensemble.

****« C’est prêt ! »**** s’écria Justin en se retournant vers le Président.

Il tenait dans sa main l’assiette pleine de pancakes qu’il tenait en l’air comme une sorte de trophée. Un tablier bleu était noué autour de sa taille. Il posa le couvert au centre de la table et s’installa en face du Français qui était déjà assis. Il était en train de beurrer une tartine et, une fois l’opération parfaitement réalisée, il la plongea dans sa tasse de café. Il porta la biscotte dégoulinante à sa bouche, sous le regard mi-amusé mi dégoûté du Canadien.

****« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »****  demanda le Français, la bouche pleine.

****« Tu manges comme un cochon, j’ai l’impression d’être avec un enfant de six ans. »****  Dit-il en remuant le nectar noir à l’aide de sa cuillère. Le bol de Justin avait été également rempli par les soins d’Emmanuel. Le Français leva les yeux à l’entente des paroles de l’homme plus âgé.

****« Je n’ai fait aucune tâche »****  répondit-il en désignant la table intacte et ses vêtements immaculés.

Son interlocuteur soupira face aux enfantillages de son amant. C’est comme s’il avait plusieurs facettes: quand il s’agit du travail il prenait un ton sérieux et un air grave mais parfois il adoptait ce comportement enfantin. Emmanuel aimait être au cœur de l’attention depuis tout petit.

À présent, il jouait avec ces deux téléphones posés sur la table. Les nombreux messages qui s’affichaient sur les écrans lui rappelaient que tout ça n’était qu’une parenthèse dans sa vie de fou. En dehors de cet appartement, le monde continuait à tourner et ses obligations l’attendaient.

Il aida Justin à débarrasser la table lorsqu’ils eurent fini de manger. Il posa les tasses ainsi que les couverts dans l’évier puis il alla récupérer sa veste qu’il avait laissée dans la chambre. Il l’enfila alors qu’il retournait dans le séjour. Il rangea ses téléphones, l’un dans sa veste et l’autre dans la poche de son pantalon.

****« Je vais devoir y aller. Je dois passer à mon hôtel pour me changer avant de rentrer. »**** Déclara-t-il.

Justin le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte d’entrée sans prononcer un mot et alors que le président s’apprenait à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, le Canadien le retint par le bras. Emmanuel lui lança un regard interrogateur.

****« Préviens-moi quand tu seras bien arrivé. »****  dit-il.

Le Français l’attira dans ses bras pour l’enlacer en guise d’au revoir. Son amant finit par s’arracher à son étreinte et lui sourit tendrement. Il lui ouvrit la porte et le regarda partir jusqu’à ce que sa silhouette devienne floue.

 

*

 

Le Président prit un taxi pour se rendre à son hôtel. Il alla dans la suite réservée pour l’occasion. La chambre était immensément grande. Un lit King Size régnait au cœur de la pièce, un salon privé avoisinait la chambre. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain composée d’une double vasque et d’une douche spacieuse. Il ouvrit l’armoire où l’un de ses costumes était accroché à un cintre. Il sortit le dit-costume, identique à celui qu’il portait en ce moment même et se changea dans la salle de bain.

Il devait se dépêcher s’il ne voulait pas être en retard pour prendre son vol. Il devait être de retour en France aux alentours de 15 h. Son emploi du temps pour le reste de la semaine était chargé: de nombreuses rencontres étaient prévues et des dossiers brûlants attendaient d’être traité.

Il embarqua dans l’avion présidentiel heure après avoir quitté l’hôtel. Le trafic avait été embouteillé, ce qui avait fini par le retardé. Puisque le vol dura longtemps, il s’enferma dans le bureau présidentiel de l’appareil pour se mettre au travail. Il saisit un dossier en plein milieu de la pile et l’ouvrit. Il lut attentivement les premières pages, un stylo à la main, griffonnant sur une feuille à part quelques idées. Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre accrochée à son poignet gauche et son regard dévia vers la bague qui ornait son annulaire lui rappelant ses engagements maritaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit depuis le début de la fiction, j'ai vraiment été inspiré.  
> Ce n'a pas été facile d'écrire la première fois de ce couple: donner assez de détails sans tomber dans le vulgaire, être explicite tout en laissant une place à l'imagination du lecteur, etc. J'aimerai avoir votre avis concernant la scène entre Emmanuel et Justin. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Personnellement j'ai l'impression qu'il est niais à souhait.  
> On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! :)


	7. CONFESSION NOCTURNE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Je suis responsable de ce que j'ai écrit mais pas de ce que vous décider de lire. Je m'excuse d'avance si certains propos peuvent vous choquer dans le chapitre que vous allez lire.

****Le président n’arrivait pas à dormir. Il était de nouveau victime d’une de ses nombreuses insomnies. Parfois il utilisait sa recette miracle pour trouver le sommeil: un verre de lait chaud, une technique qu’il utilise depuis son enfance dont l’efficacité s’amenuisait au fils des années. Il s’installa donc devant la télévision et tomba sur une chaîne d’information en continu qui parlait du Premier ministre canadien.

Lorsqu’il le vit à l’écran, il eut envie de l’appeler. Il consulta la pendule dorée incrustée au mur. Il était 01h48, il savait qu’il y avait six heures de décalage entre Paris et Ottawa et donc, d’après ses calculs, il devait être 9h48 là où se trouvait son homologue. 

Il s’empara de son téléphone professionnel, et fit défiler les centaines de contacts jusqu’à trouver celui qu’il cherchait. Il tapota sur le nom affiché sur l’écran et porta l’appareil à son oreille. Il entendit le téléphone sonné et à la troisième sonnerie son interlocuteur décrocha. 

**« Allô ?** Dit-il. 

**\- C’est moi,**  répondit simplement le président. 

- **Je sais, tête de nœud, ton nom s’est affiché quand tu m’as appelé.**  

**\- Ah... C’est vrai**  

**\- Qu’est-ce qui me vaut cet appel ?**  Demanda-t-il d’une voix enjouée 

**\- Je... Je n’arrivais pas à dormir et... J’avais envie d’entendre ta voix,** confessa-t-il. 

**\- Tu ne peux pas m’appeler comme ça, je travaille ! J’ai un pays à diriger,** siffla Justin. 

**\- D’accord, je suis désolé de te déranger... Je te rappellerai plus tard.**  La dernière partie de sa phrase sonnait plus comme une interrogation qu’une affirmation. Justin se mit à ricaner. 

**\- Je blaguais, chaton. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout. Emmanuel soupira. Il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant. Tu es seul.**  Continua-t-il. 

**\- Penses-tu que j’appellerais si quelqu’un pouvait m’entendre.**  

**\- Donc tu es seul.**  

**\- Où es-tu ?**  

**\- Dans mon bureau, je m’apprêtais à partir. Qu’est-ce que tu faisais avant de m’appeler ?** Demanda le Premier ministre 

**\- Je pensais à toi lorsque tu es apparu sur mon écran de télévision,**  avoua-t-il timidement. 

**\- Oh tu es adorable.**  

**\- Arrête ça,** dit-il, embarrassé. Ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée. 

**\- Tu me manques tellement, j’ai hâte de te revoir.**  

**\- Tu me manques aussi.**  

**\- J’ai envie de toi.**  

**\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit le moment ni le milieu pour ça.**  

**\- Tes lèvres, ton corps me manque,**  murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux. 

**\- Justin,** prévint-il. 

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant alors que n’importe qui pouvait le surprendre. 

**\- Emmanuel,** dit-il dans un soupir. 

**\- Je suis sérieux.**  

**\- Moi aussi, je veux tes mains, tes lèvres sur ma peau. Je veux senti chaque centimètre de toi...**  

**\- Stop !**  Le président l’interrompit. 

**-** **J’ai vraiment envie de toi, »** répéta-t-il. 

De l’autre côté du téléphone, Justin s’était assis, s’était débarrassé de la cravate qui était devenue trop serrée et avait défait deux boutons de sa chemise. Il caressait les zones hétérogènes de son corps, imaginant les mains de son amant à la place des siennes. 

**« À quel point ?** Demanda-t-il. Il savait qu’il jouait avec le feu en ce moment même. 

**\- Au plus haut point.**  

**\- On ne peut pas...**  

**\- S’il te plaît, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.**  À l’entente de la voix suppliante de Justin, il savait qu'il était sur le point de craquer. 

**\- C’est risqué...**  

**\- S’il te plaît, je sais que toi aussi tu en as envie,**  supplia-t-il 

**\- Attends une seconde, »** dit-il. 

Il avait fini par céder. La façon dont il l’avait supplié avec une voix suave avait réduit sa résistance à néant. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la porte, alla jusqu’à elle, l’ouvrit, regarda à droite et à gauche, la referma en tournant la clé afin qu’elle soit verrouillée. Il avait l’habitude de s’enfermer dans son bureau privé la nuit quand il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Dans ce cas-là il demandait à ne pas être dérangé sauf en cas de situation urgente. 

**« C’est bon,** souffla-t-il. 

**\- Imagine mes lèvres sur ta mâchoire, qui remonte lentement jusqu’à ton oreille et qui** **mordille le lobe de ton oreille. »**  

Emmanuel humidifia ses lèvres. 

**« Est-ce que tu sens mes lèvres dans ton cou, ma langue qui titille ta peau ?**  

**\- Oui,** murmura-t-il alors que le désir commençait à se déployer dans son bas-ventre. 

**\- J’aimerais que ma main soit la tienne, je suis sûr que tu le fais mieux que moi, »** souffla-t-il 

Il résistait à la tentation de se toucher mais si les choses continuaient comme ça il n’allait pas tenir très longtemps. 

**« J'aime quand tu me touches, j'aime quand tu m'embrasses. J'aime quand tu murmures** **dans mon oreille. J'aime tout ce que tu fais. »** Continua Justin. 

La respiration du Français devint de plus en plus saccadée. 

**« Tu es à bout de souffle. Caresse-toi, glisse ta main sous ton pantalon et enroule-la** **autour de toi. »**  

Il finit par succomber à la tentation et reproduisit les gestes que son amant venait de décrire quelques secondes plus tôt. Il se toucha avec sa main libre. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement. La sensation était exquise, surtout après avoir résisté pendant tant de minutes. 

**« Putain »**  marmonna Emmanuel. 

Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de salir quoi que ce soit, il s’empara d’un mouchoir. Il avait récupéré au préalable le paquet de mouchoirs qui se trouvait dans un des tiroirs de son bureau et qu’il avait placé à porter de main au cas où. 

De son côté, Justin gémissait alors que l’orgasme le frappait de plein fouet. Le président l’entendait haleter. Il finit par reprendre la parole lorsqu’il reprit ses esprits. 

**« Imagine que ta main soit la mienne, elle glisse lentement mais fermement sur toi... Est-ce que tu prends du plaisir ?**  

**\- Oui,** murmura-t-il à nouveau. Il ferma légèrement les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. 

**\- Je ne te l’ai jamais dit mais j’ai adoré quand tu as laissé de faibles marques sur ma peau** **lors de notre première nuit. J’aime quand tu me fais tien. »**  

Emmanuel commençait à perdre la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire trop de bruit sinon il risquait d’attirer l’attention sur lui. Il décida de garder le même rythme régulier. 

**« Est-ce que tu nous imagines faisant l’amour ? Mes hanches qui ondulaient contre les** **tiennes, mes mains qui te tiennent, mes lèvres sur ta nuque... »**  

**\- Je... Oui...**  

Ses mouvements devinrent frénétiques voire presque incontrôlables. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts à cause du plaisir. 

**« Je te veux, je te veux tout entier... Je veux te goûter, t'embrasser. Je veux voir ton visage** **et entendre ta voix quand tu es tout proche de la délivrance. »**  

Ces mots eurent raison de lui et il couvrit sa bouche avec le dos de sa main pour retenir son gémissement. Il reprit conscience plusieurs longues secondes plus tard. 

**« Tu es toujours là.**  Demanda Justin. 

**\- Oui,**  répondit-il. 

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?**  

**\- Je vais bien... C’était...**  

**\- ... Intense ?**  

**\- Oui, c’est le mot que je cherchais...**  

**\- Tu devrais mieux dormir maintenant,**  dit-il d’un ton espiègle. 

**-** **Oh tais-toi »**  répondit-il, gêné alors que son amant riait à l’autre bout du téléphone. 

Un silence s’installa entre eux. Après le moment intime qu’il venait de partager tous les deux ne savaient pas quoi dire. 

**« Je vais te laisser... Je suis en retard et je dois me changer maintenant...**  

**\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute.**  

**\- C’est toi qui m’as appelé.**  

**\- Et toi tu m’as allumé.**  

**\- Ok, ça a dérapé à cause de moi... Essaie de dormir chaton, d’accord ?**  

**\- Je vais essayer... Je pourrais t’appeler plus tard ?**  

**\- Appelle-moi quand tu veux. Prends-soin de toi. »**  

L’appel se termina après ces quelques mots. En dépit de cette longue conversation téléphonique, il n’avait pas sommeil. Il décida d’utiliser son dernier recours en cas d’insomnie. 

 

Il s’installa à son bureau et il s’empara d’une feuille et d’un stylo, pour coucher à l'encre noire les mots sur le papier. Il avait pris l’habitude d’écrit en cas d’insomnie comme lors du soir de son élection. Il avait été trop excité pour dormir. Alors entre deux et trois heures du matin il avait pris la plume pour écrire sur un homme politique décès l’année passée, Michel Rochard. Finalement, il avait rédigé trois pages qui furent intégrés à la biographie écrite par un certain Jean-Paul Huchon. Cette nuit-là il n’avait presque pas dormi, trop grisé par l’exploit qu’il venait d’accomplir. Il avait réussi à atteindre la plus haute fonction de l’État alors qu’il avait créé son parti un an auparavant. 

Mais voilà que cette nuit, il n’arrivait pas à écrire sérieusement. La seule chose qu’il avait envie de rédiger était l’histoire de deux protagonistes, deux hommes, l’un frêle et réservé, l’autre ténébreux et sûr de lui. Une histoire impossible à cause des conventions de la société et de la classe sociale à laquelle ils appartiennent. Un amour brûlant qui finiraient par les consumer. En fait, l’histoire qu’il voulait écrire était la sienne, celle qu’il était en train de vivre avec Justin. 

Son insomnie est devenue récurrente lorsqu’il est devenu banquier d’affaires chez Rothschild & Cie en septembre 2008. Il a passé des nuits qui n’en finissaient plus dans les bureaux feutrés de la banque. Grâce à son intelligence, sa capacité de travail, son assurance dans ses choix et jugements, et son charme, en deux ans il est devenu associé-gérant. À seulement trente ans, le jeune Emmanuel avait des responsabilités énormes. Il a passé des journées entières à conseiller de grandes entreprises pour faire des opérations de fusions-acquisitions. Il a travaillé jusqu’à très tard pour des clients parfois exigeants, peut-être même trop exigeants. Les nombreuses heures de travail cumulé à la pression des sommes en jeu ont eu des conséquences irréversibles sur son sommeil. 

En panne d’inspiration, il reposa le stylo sur le bureau. Il était temps d’aller dormir. La fatigue s’empara de son corps. Il étouffa un bâillement alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la chambre qu’il avait quittée deux heures auparavant. Il entra dans la pièce plongée dans le noir sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Brigitte. Il se glissa sans faire de bruit sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux pour s’endormir. 

 

* 

 

Justin raccrocha et poussa un soupir. Il doit se changer avant d’aller rejoindre sa femme. Elle était actuellement à une exposition organisée par un ami de la famille. Ils avaient reçu le carton d’invitation une semaine plus tôt. Cet événement était l’occasion rêvée pour le couple de partager du temps ensemble. Depuis sa nomination en tant que Premier ministre, leur vie privée a été mise entre crochets. Leur relation semble être suspendue dans le temps et attend patiemment de reprendre son cours. 

Il se rend jusqu’au sous-sol, où sa voiture est stationnée. Habituellement, il bénéficiait d’un chauffeur privé pour le conduire où il le désire, mais ce soir il avait envie de prendre le volant et de profiter du plaisir que lui procure la conduite. Il s’installa donc à la place du conducteur et sortit du parking souterrain pour rouler sur l’asphalte. Il se rendit d’abord au domicile familial pour enfiler des vêtements propres. 

Il se rangea devant la maison avant de couper le moteur, maison qu’ils ont acheté peu de temps avant leur mariage. Il avança dans l’allée bordée par quelques fleurs et suivie d’un gazon impeccablement tondu. Il inséra la clé dans la serrure, déverrouillant la porte d’entrée de leur demeure et s’engouffra à l’intérieur.  

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, seul un éclat bleuté provenant du salon éclairait les pas de Justin. Il passa la tête par l’encadrement de la porte, et vit l’aîné assis devant la télévision au côté de la nounou. Le cadet et le benjamin étaient certainement couchés à cette heure tardive. Il se marcha sans faire de bruit jusqu’à la chambre parentale. Un lit double était collé au mur du fond et sur sa droite se tenait un dressing sur-mesure. Il poussa la porte coulissante et se trouva devant une quantité de linge incroyable. On aurait pu croire que le couple avait dévalisé une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Sauf qu’en réalité, le Premier ministre avait autant de vêtements que sa femme. Son travail l’obligeait à avoir une garde de robe stricte et essentiellement composée de chemises et de costumes deux pièces. La seule fantaisie qu’il s’autorisait au travail était ses chaussettes. Il avait une collection incroyable où chaque paire était plus surprenante que la précédente. Il gardait les autres types d’habits pour sa vie de tous les jours. Pour l’événement auquel il devait se rendre ce soir, il opta pour une chemise claire combinée à pantalon de lin noir. Il prit son pardessus et fila jusqu’à la voiture. 

 

Il se rendit rapidement à l’adresse du rendez-vous. Ne pouvant pas se garer devant la galerie d’art, il alla au parking le plus proche pour y déposer sa voiture puis il rebroussa chemin. Il arriva devant la porte vitrée et entra à l’intérieur. Un nombre conséquent de personnes avaient été invitées à l’exposition, probablement une centaine. Presque tous déambulaient avec une coupe de champagne à la main. Certains d’entre eux discutaient devant une œuvre représentant de manière abstraite le corps d’une femme. La soirée battait son plein depuis trois heures maintenant et de petits groupes s’étaient formés. Le maître des lieux, un ami de longue date de sa femme Sophie, le repéra et se dirigea vers lui à grande enjambée. L’homme, qui portait de grandes lunettes noires, travaillait dans l’art depuis une vingtaine d’années. 

**« Te voilà enfin !** Dit-il en lui faisant la bise.  **J’ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.**  

**\- Un coup de fil important m’a retardé,**  répondit Justin en scrutant les lieux à la recherche de son épouse. 

**\- Ce n’est pas grave,**  déclara l’homme en balayant sa phrase d’un geste de la main. **Si tu** **cherches Sophie, elle se trouve là-bas. »**  

Il pointa du doigt une petite femme blonde qui se tenait au fond de la galerie. Elle était vêtue d’une rose rouge et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon très élégant. Elle était accompagnée d’un couple de quadragénaire. Le Canadien remercia celui qui l’avait invité, et alla jusqu’à elle. 

**« Bonsoir »**  dit-il lorsqu’il rejoignit le petit groupe. Il enlaça sa femme par la taille et posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. 

**« Tu es en retard »** murmura-t-elle d’un ton accusateur. 

**\- Désolé... Un appel important qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu »**  lui souffla-t-il. 

 

Ils continuèrent leur discussion engagée avant l’arrivée de Justin. Ils parlèrent essentiellement des œuvres présentes dans la pièce et de la combinaison surprenante effectuée par le propriétaire des lieux: expressionnisme, cubisme et art contemporain se mélangeaient pour créer un cocktail détonant. Malgré tout, les critiques qui se murmuraient aux quatre coins de l’exposition, l’homme aux lunettes noires, allait connaître le succès avec son projet osé mais novateur. 

Un peu avant les douze coups de minuit retentis, le couple Trudeau prit la poudre d'escampette après avoir félicité le maître des lieux pour son travail. 

Ils rentèrent en voiture en silence. Sa femme semblait un peu contrariée et il ne savait pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Elle le regardait d’un regard insistant, de haut en bas, l’inspectant. 

**« Tu t’es changé,**  déclara-t-elle. 

**\- Je voulais paraître plus décontracté,**  répondit-il sans la regarder. 

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez eux. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre directement sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il alla dans le salon où la nounou l’attendait. Il s’empara du portefeuille rangé dans sa veste et en tira deux billets qu’il tendit à la femme. Elle le remercia et s’éclipsa en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Il alla dans les chambres de ses enfants pour voir s’ils dormaient. Il se rendit dans la chambre du plus grand qui dormait paisible, puis il entra dans la chambre de sa fille. La couverture se trouvait au pied du lit, il la remonta jusqu’aux épaules de l’enfant, il l’embrassa dans les cheveux et murmura un ‘bonne nuit princesse’ avant de quitter la pièce. Le petit dernier dormait dans la chambre qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne. 

Il enfila son pyjama avant de coucher dans le lit conjugal. Sa femme sortit de la salle de bain en nuisette en dentelle noire et s’allonge à ses côtés. Elle l’ignorait purement et simplement et cette situation le dérangeait. 

**« Je suis désolé... J’aurai dû te prévenir de mon retard,** dit-il. 

**\- C’est juste que j’ai l’impression que tu m’ignores depuis quelque temps. Si quelque chose** **te préoccupe, tu peux m’en parler, tu sais. »**  

Elle lui prit la main et caressa le dos de sa main à l’aide de son pouce. 

**« Tout va bie** n, dit-il pour la rassurer. 

**\- Je t’aime.** Elle se glissa dans ses bras. 

**\- Je t’aime aussi »**  répondit-il machinalement. 

 

Depuis la venue d’Emmanuel à Toronto, il avait des doutes quant à la relation qu’il avait avec sa femme. Il la connaissait depuis sa tendre enfance, ils étaient devenus un couple en 2003 et s’étaient marié au milieu des années 2000. Ils avaient fait trois magnifiques bébés et au fil des années ils s’étaient enfermés dans une routine que connaissent les couples de sa génération. Aujourd’hui, il n’était plus certains des sentiments qu’il ressentait pour Sophie et l’arrivée d’Emmanuel dans sa vie chamboulait tout. Dernièrement, il n’était plus lui-même: le manque et la distance entre lui et Emmanuel le rendait fou. Son amant accaparait ses pensées la journée et une fois la nuit tombée il hantait ses rêves. Il avait envie d’être avec lui, d’entendre sa voix, de voir son sourire et ses yeux éblouissants. Il était bel et bien amoureux du jeune président mais, à part ça, il n’était plus sûr de rien et ça le terrifiait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour le chapitre 7. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit et je n'assume pas vraiment le dialogue avec le 'dirty talk'. Je pense avoir atteint la limite en ce qui concerne les scènes explicites mais bon après tout j'ai classé la fiction dans la catégorie 'mature'.  
> Qu'est-ce que avez pensé de la conversation téléphonique ? Que pensez-vous de la relation Sophie/Justin ? Et surtout que pensez-vous des doutes de Justin à la fin du chapitre ?  
> Je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster le chapitre 8 lundi prochain parce que j'ai des problèmes avec mon ordinateur.


	8. VOYAGE ET TURBULANCE

Emmanuel avait pris la route très tôt ce matin pour éviter les embouteillages sur les autoroutes. Il se rendait en Italie, où il devait rejoindre Justin. Il gara le véhicule devant la maisonnette, en sortit et récupéra son sac dans le coffre. 

La petite maison se trouvait au bord de la mer et était isolée du reste du monde. C’est Justin qui avait trouvé ce petit coin de paradis. Quand il avait déniché cet endroit, il avait aussitôt appelé Emmanuel pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Au téléphone, il avait été aussi excité qu’un enfant le matin de Noël. Face à son attitude, le président avait ri, le trouvant adorable. Leur petite escapade devait durer le temps d’un week-end, ce qui était plutôt court mais inespéré vu leur situation actuelle.  

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et poussa la porte d’entrée.  

**« Il y a quelqu’un ? »** Cria-t-il. 

La seule réponse qu’il eut fut le silence qui emplissait la bâtisse. Il entra dans la première pièce qui était le salon. La pièce était simplement décorée mais avait du charme et du cachet. 

Soudainement il entendit le craquement du bois, il se retourna et vit derrière lui un fantôme au pied de l’escalier. Il lâcha son sac de voyage qui tomba au sol et il cria de peur. Justin retira le drap blanc qui le couvrait de la tête au pied en riant. Emmanuel avait une main sur la poitrine au niveau du cœur qui battait à tout rompre.  

**« Tu ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil.**  Il l’avertissait. 

**\- Désolé, dit-il entre deux rires, tu aurais** **d** **û** **voir ta tête.**  

**\- Arrête de te moquer de moi !** Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Il affichait une moue boudeuse. 

**\- Excuse-moi chaton.**  Il essaya de le prendre dans ses bras mais au dernier moment le Français l’esquiva. 

**\- Tu me fais visiter.**  

**\- On se trouve actuellement dans le salon, par ici c’est la cuisine avec la salle à manger** **juste à côté** **.»**  

Il monta les escaliers suivit par le président. Il était sur le palier de l’étage, de chaque côté se trouvait une porte fermée. Il poussa la porte qui se situait à gauche, dévoilant une nouvelle pièce. 

**« Ici c’est la chambre et en face la salle de bain.**  Continua-t-il. 

**\- Et il n’y a qu’une seule chambre ?** Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur. 

**\- Oui**  

**\- Comment va-t-on faire ?**  Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de lui 

**\- Je ne sais pas... Je pensais qu’on allait pouvoir dormir ensemble.** Dit-il en louchant sur les lèvres de son amant alors que son dos heurtait le mur derrière lui. 

**\- Donc tu voulais qu’on dorme ensemble, hum ?** Murmura-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres. Leurs nez se touchèrent et leur souffle se mélangèrent. 

**-** **O..** **Oui... »**  Bégaya-t-il. Après de longues semaines de séparation, résister à la tentation était une vraie torture. Son amant effleura brièvement ses lèvres avec les siennes et se décolla de lui. Il descendit les marches, laissant Justin seul. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de frustration. Apparemment Emmanuel avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs mais à ce jeu il n’était pas sûr de tenir très longtemps. 

 

* 

 

Pendant ce temps-là, Emmanuel avait le nez plongé dans le frigo, à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Le voyage lui avait ouvert l’appétit et, malgré l’heure déjà avancé, il n’aurait pas le courage d’attendre jusqu’au déjeuné. Il trouva seulement de quoi préparer un repas mais rien pour combler une fringale. 

**« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »**  demanda Justin, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte de la cuisine. 

**« Je cherche quelque chose à manger. »**  Répondit-il en fermant la porte du frigo. Il se dirigea jusqu’aux placards accrochés au mur et ouvrit l’un d’entre eux. Il tomba nez à nez avec un paquet de viennoiserie industriel. Il saisit le paquet et en sortit un pain au lait. 

**« On va manger dans deux heures. »**  Le réprimanda le Canadien. 

Il haussa les épaules et mordit dans la petite brioche moelleuse. Il ferma les yeux sous la sensation procurée par la bouchée qu’il venait de prendre. Il n’avait pas fait un repas décent depuis la veille au soir et le maigre petit-déjeuné qu’il avait avalé ce matin au bord de la route ne l’avait rassasié que pour quelques heures. 

Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger et s’assit sur l’une des deux chaises. Tout comme la cuisine, la pièce était lumineuse et teinté d’un jaune pâle. Le Premier ministre s’assit en face de lui et l’observa. Il avait un teint hâlé et quelques cernes sont ses yeux. 

Le Président prit une deuxième viennoiserie et commença à la dévorer avec avidité. 

**« C’était pour le** **petit-déjeuné** **normalement.** Déclara son homologue en pointant le paquet entamé posé sur la table. 

**\- Ah... Pardon ?**  Dit-il après avoir avalé le dernier morceau qu’il avait en bouche. 

**\- Tu es irrécupérable tu le sais ça ? »** Soupira-t-il. 

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête en souriant. Il se mit sur ses pieds et rejoignit le salon. Il s’empara du sac qu’il avait laissé en plein milieu de la pièce et fila à l’étage. 

Il découvrit la chambre qu’il allait partagé avec son amant. La pièce avait des tons chaleureux et était meublé d’un lit deux places, d’une armoire en bois et de deux tables de chevets. Sur l’une d’entre elles un exemplaire d’un recueil de poèmes d’Edgar Allan Poe avait été laissé là. Le livre était des signes d’usures: les bords de la première de couverture était cornés et les pages avaient jaunis, signe du temps qui passe. Un balcon se situait en face de lui. Il poussa la porte-fenêtre et se pencha sur la balustrade qui l’empêchait de tomber dans le vide. Les vagues s’écrasaient contre les rochers en bas de la falaise. L’écume blanche nappait le bord de la mer sous forme de lait mousseux.  

Il retourna à l’intérieur et ouvrit le meuble en chêne massif et découvrit la moitié de celui-ci remplit par les vêtements amenés par Justin. Des corbeilles de rangement étaient rangées sur les étagères. Celle situé à porter de main était vide. Il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds dans le but d’attraper celle posée sur l’étagère la plus haute. Il réussit à l’attraper et observa son contenu. 

**« Alors comme ça tu fouilles dans mes sous-vêtements ? »**  Demanda Justin qui n’avait pas loupé une miette de la scène qui venait de se jouer devant ses yeux. 

Face à la surprise, la corbeille lui échappa des mains et tous ce qu’elle contenait s’éparpilla au sol. Justin rit de sa maladresse et se trouva à ses pieds en un instant et commença à ramasser ses affaires. Emmanuel se baissa à son tour pour l’aider. 

 

* 

Après le déjeuner, les deux hommes partirent faire une ballade en vélo. Emmanuel enfourcha son vélo et commença à pédaler doucement, suivi par Justin. Ils quittèrent la propriété privée et s’engagèrent sur la route qui menait jusqu’à la plage. Le chemin était bordé d’arbres, amenant un peu d’ombres et de fraîcheur. 

Ils ne firent pas de pause à la plage noir de monde, accaparée par les touristes et les habitants de cette petite ville italienne.  

Emmanuel était vêtu d’un polo rose à manche longue, légèrement retroussé sur ses avant-bras, et ainsi que d’un jeans foncé. Des vêtements complètement différents de ce qu’il avait l’habitude de porter. Jusqu’à maintenant, Justin ne l’avait vu que dans son traditionnel costume bleu foncé et le changement ne lui déplaisait pas. 

Ils continuèrent leur chemin le long d'une route bordée par des arbres qui revêtirent leur couleur automnale. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une petite crique, à l'abris des regards indiscrets. Le paysage était paradisiaque. L'eau qui bordait la plage de sable blanc était turquoise. Ils abandonnèrent leur vélo contre un rocher et s'assirent à même le sol. 

Justin écoutait à peine le monologue qu'avait entreprit Emmanuel. Il jouait d'un air pensif avec le sable qui lui glissait entre les doigts. La seule chose qui accaparait son esprit était les craintes et doutes de sa femme et sa situation conjugale actuelle. Les choses étaient tendues entre eux depuis quelques temps et le Canadien avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Peut-être que le Français pourrait l'aider à ce sujet. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre en lui demandant conseil. Il finit par l'interrompre dans sa longue tirade qui durait depuis au moins dix minutes maintenant. 

**«** **Est-ce qu'on peut parler de quelque chose d** **'important**  

**-** **Ou** **i**  

**-** **Je crois que ma** **femme a** **des** **doutes** **.**  

**-** **J** **'espère que tu ne lu** **i a** **s rien di** **t**  

**-** **Bien** **sûr que non** **, mais** **j'ai peur** **qu'elle** **découvre quelque** **chose.**  

**\- E** **ssaie** **d'agir naturellement avec elle** **et montre-lui que tu l'** **aimes.**  

**-** **Je... Je** **ne suis pas** **sûr de l'aimer** **encore...**  

**-** **Qu** **'est-ce que tu** **racontes ?**  

**\- Il y** **a un f** **os** **sé** **qui s'est** **creusé** **entre elle et moi et** **maintenant** **j'ai** **des** **doutes sur ce que je ressens pour elle.**  

**-** **C'est** **peut-être juste une mauvaise** **passe.** **Je suis** **sûr que vous vous aimez. En amour** **, il** **faut** **être** **capable de se battre bec et** **ongles pour la** **personne** **qu'on aime.** **L'amour n'est pas un long fleuve** **tranquille mais** **plutôt** **une mer houleuse** **qu'il** **faut traverser su** **r un embarquement de** **fortune.**  

**-** **Tu as** **peut** **-être** **raison.**  

**-** **Ne** **t'inquiète** **pas pour** **ça** **. Les** **choses** **vont finir** **par** **s'arranger entre** **vo** **us** **deux.**   **»**

Après cette courte discussion, les deux hommes reprirent la route pour retourner à la maison. 

 

* 

 

Les deux hommes se trouvait dans l’immense salon et la tension était palpable. Le sujet de leur discorde: le choix du programme pour la soirée. Ils se disputaient depuis déjà une demi-heure et aucun des deux n’arrivaient à faire entendre raison à l’autre. Justin finit par plaquer ses lèvres sur celles d’Emmanuel pour le faire taire.  

Le Canadien posa ses paumes sur la poitrine du Président français et fit sauter les deux boutons de son polo, l'un d'entre eux atterrit sur la table basse et l'autre finit sa route au sol. Il posa des baisers mouillés sur le torse de son amant et descendit jusqu'à son ventre. Chaque caresse était une douce torture pour Emmanuel. Le désir faisait rage en lui. Justin défit avec hâte la ceinture de son homologue. Chaque baiser était mémorable et chaque caresse était imprimé dans leur peaux. Chaque mouvement de hanches était exquis. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait leur corps. L'extase s'empara d'eux et Emmanuel s'effondra, le désir reput, sur le Canadien, l'écrasant de tout son poids. 

Ils reprirent conscience quelques minutes plus tard. Justin enfila son sous-vêtement alors qu'Emmanuel se rhabillait lui aussi. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre son polo puisqu'il était infermable à cause du manque de boutons. 

Justin posa sa tête sur la cuisse du président pendant qu’il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le Canadien profita de la douceur donc faisait preuve Emmanuel à son égard. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre soin du cadet mais aujourd'hui ils échangeaient leur rôle. 

Un vent frais s’engouffra par la porte-fenêtre qu’ils avaient laissé ouverte, faisait voler les rideaux blancs. Justin frissonna au contact de l'air frais sur sa peau. Emmanuel se releva et monta en vitesse les escaliers. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard munit d'un plaid. Il alla fermer la fenêtre et se réinstalla à sa place initiale après avoir recouvert son amant à l'aide de la couverture. 

Justin fut étonné par la manière dont le Français le traitait. Jamais il n'avait été autant au petit soin pour lui. Emmanuel faisait preuve d'une douceur infinie et d'une attention particulière pour son amant ce soir. Ses mains reprirent leur place dans la chevelure du premier ministre et recommencèrent leur caresse. 

Il finit par s'assoupir et Emmanuel s'endormit lui aussi dans le canapé. 

 

* 

 

Justin se réveilla le lendemain matin et la place à côté de lui était inoccupée et froide. Il s'enroula dans le plaid avant de partir à la recherche d'Emmanuel. Il se rendit d'abord dans la cuisine puis dans la salle à manger qui était vide. Il décida donc de se rendre à l'étage. Il gravit les marches de l'escalier et une fois arrivée au palier, il alla dans la salle de bain. Une serviette humide était étendue sur le sèche-serviette, unique trace du passage du français dans cette pièce. S'il n'était plus ici, il devait être donc dans la dernière pièce que Justin n'avait pas vérifié: la chambre. 

La porte de celle-ci était fermée. Il toqua pour avoir la permission d'entrer mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il finit par ouvrir la porte et la lumière l'aveugla. Après s'être acclimaté à la lueur du jour. Emmanuel était sur le balcon, en pleine conversation téléphonique et elle semblait être animé. 

**« Bien sûr** **que** **non !** S'exclama-t-il. 

**\- …**  

**\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance après toutes ses années ?**  

**\- …**  

**\- J'étais** **avec** **le** **président** **Italien hier matin. Je** **suis** **resté dans la chambre** **l'hôtel toute la journée pour travailler.**  

**\- …**  

**\- Je dois dîner avec Mme Merkel ce soir.**  

**\- …**  

**\- Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu mais elle m'a prévenu qu'hier soir.**  

**\- …**  

**\- Demain j'ai un sommet en Suisse pour l'environnement.**  

**\- …**  

**\- Je serai rentré demain soir au plus tard.**  

**\- …**  

**\- Tu me manques aussi chérie.**  

**\- …**  

**\- Je t'aime. Je te rappellerai plus tard.** **»**

 

Justin s'était assis sur le lit en attendant que la conversation se termine. Emmanuel retourna à l'intérieur de la chambre. 

**« C'était Brigitte,**  déclara-t-il. 

**- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. »** Répondit le Premier ministre d'un ton froid et distant. 

Emmanuel ne comprenait pas ce changement de comportement soudain. Jusqu'à présent tout c'était bien passé entre eux. La journée d'hier c'était déroulé sans accros. Il se remémora ce qu'il avait pu dire puis son esprit s'illumina lorsqu'il se souvint de cette phrase: " _Je dois_ _dîner avec Mme Merkel ce soir."_. C'était donc pour cela que le comportement de son amant était hostile. 

**« Je suis** **désolé.** Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. 

**- Tu comptais me prévenir quand ?** Explosa-t-il. 

**\- J'allais te le dire ce matin.**

**\- Tu sais à quel point ça a été difficile d'organiser ce week-end avec nos emplois du temps surchargés.**

**- Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Angela a organisé ça avec mon cabinet pas avec moi. Je n'ai été prévenu qu'hier soir.**

**- Je vais partir. »**

Il se leva, ouvrit l'armoire et s'habilla sans se soucier du regard d'Emmanuel. Ensuite il saisit son sac de voyage et rangea toutes ses affaires à l'intérieur.  

**« Tu ne vas quand même pas partir pour si peu.** Dit le président. 

**\- Si ça compte si peu pour toi alors je crois que nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble. »** Répondit-il sans même le regarder. 

Il récupéra ses effets personnels dans la salle de bain et descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse. Il partit en claquant la porte, laissant Emmanuel seul. 

 

* 

 

Pour Justin, cette relation n'était pas la première du genre. En effet, durant son adolescence il était tombé amoureux d'un autre jeune homme qui était un peu plus âgé que lui. Il avait alors 17 ans et l'autre homme était âgé de 22 ans. Il s'était rencontré pendant l'été et dès le début le courant était passé entre eux. Leur relation avait duré pendant toutes les vacances et s'était prolongé jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'automne. Le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avait fini par rompre parce qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. À l'époque la rupture avait été difficile pour le Canadien mais au fils des années, la douleur s'était estompée et maintenant il gardait un bon souvenir de cette époque et de cette première expérience. Bien sûr pendant ses années étudiantes, il avait entretenu deux autres relations du même type : la première avec un autre garçon de sa promo. Leur histoire avait duré quelques mois, Justin avait rompu parce qu'il n'était pas réellement amoureux. La seconde était avec un étudiant étranger, un jeune métis aux yeux émeraudes. Cette relation avait duré un an et leur passion avait été destructrice pour eux deux et la séparation avait été un déchirement pour les deux jeunes hommes.  

Au fond de lui, il espérait que leur relation ait un 'happy ending'. Après tout il était plus mature puisque tous les deux étaient des hommes responsables. Mais après cette dispute avec Emmanuel et le manque d'engagement dont il faisait preuve, il avait des doutes quant à leur avenir en commun. Peut-être qu'ils avaient besoin de temps. Depuis le début de leur relation les choses étaient allés à grande vitesse. Peut-être qu'il devait mettre un peu d'espace entre eux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolé du retard, j'ai dû réécrire la moitié du chapitre. Je n'ai pas fait la correction donc il est fort possible qu'il y ait des fautes.  
> J'ai envie d'avoir vos avis sur:  
> -leur week-end en amoureux  
> -le passé amoureux de JT ?  
> -JT qui confit ses craintes à EM qui le rassure.  
> \- leur dispute  
> Merci pour vos commentaires, vous êtes des amours. On se retrouve lundi prochain ;)


	9. DOUTE, SUSPICION ET IGNORANCE

Justin et Emmanuel s’étaient quittés en froid. Depuis ce moment-là, leurs échanges s’étaient arrêtés nets. Aucun des deux n’avait osé parler à l’autre puisque la situation était tendue entre eux et pour combler le tout Emmanuel s’était disputé avec Brigitte lorsqu’il était rentré à l'Élysée.

**_**** _ **

****/FLASHBACK/** **

Il traversa la cour du palais et gravit les marches du perron. Sa femme l’attendait en haut des quelques marches derrière les portes vitrées. Elle affichait son expression habituelle mais intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Son époux l’avait peu contacté et avait disparu de la circulation pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures. Tout le monde ici s’était inquiété pour lui et lorsqu’elle avait réussi à l’avoir au téléphone le dimanche matin, il avait été comme d’habitude et n'avait fourni aucune information concernant cette disparition.

Brigitte était loin d’imaginer que son mari était en réalité avec son amant pendant tout ce temps. Elle avait fait de multiples suppositions jusqu’à arriver à la thèse de l’adultère. Aujourd’hui le doute la rongeait et elle avait besoin d’avoir le cœur net.

Elle l'accueillit comme à son habitude en l’embrassant tendrement et en lui demandant s’il avait fait bon voyage alors qu’il se dirigeait à l’étage dans leur appartement privé. Ils s’installèrent dans le salon.

****«**** ** **Où étais-tu entre la journée de samedi et dimanche ?**** Demanda-t-elle furax.

****-** ** **** ****Je… Je travaillais…** **

****-** ** **** ****Pourquoi n’es-tu pas rentré après ta rencontre avec le Président Italien ?** **

****-** ** **** ****Il était tard et j’étais fatigué.** **

****-** ** **** ****Tu aurais dû me prévenir !** **

****-** ** **** ****Je n’avais plus de batterie.** **

****-** ** **** ****Ne me mens pas Emmanuel !** ** ****»** **

Quand elle l'appelait par son prénom c’était mauvais signe pour le président. Cela signifiait qu’elle était vraiment en colère contre lui.

****« J** ** ****e ne te mens pas Brigitte. Je te le jure.** **

****-** ** **** ****Qu’est-ce que tu faisais alors ? Tout le monde s’inquiétait pour toi ici !** **

****-** ** **** ****Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.** ** ****J’ai dormi à l’hôtel et j’ai passé toute la journée là-bas enfermée dans la chambre à travailler.** **

****-** ** **** ****Est-ce que tu me trompes ?** **

****-** ** **** ****Quoi ?! Mais bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille ?** **

****-** ** **** ****Tu ne me mens pas** ** ****?** **

****-** ** **** ****Je n’aime que toi chérie. N’en doute jamais.** ** ****»** **

Il l'embrassa pour lui prouver tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Malgré ses batifolages, ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas changé.

****/FIN FLASHBACK/** **

****

Le problème avec Brigitte s'était rapidement résolvée. Leur amour était fort et pouvait résister à n'importe quelle tempête.

En ce qui concerne ses sentiments pour son amant, il n'était sûr de rien. Leur relation durait depuis environ cinq mois et pour lui, il était encore trop tôt pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait besoin de temps et la dispute récente avec Justin n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les mots que le Canadien avait prononcés ce jour-là tournaient en boucle dans sa tête _'on n'est peut-être pas fait pour être ensemble'._  Depuis cet instant, un silence s'était installé entre eux. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de lui, pas un message, pas un email, pas un coup de téléphone. En clair le néant total. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi pour le moment. Ils avaient besoin de penser à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis le début. Parfois, la distance entre deux personnes permet de se rendre compte qu'on a besoin de l'autre pour vivre.

 

*

 

Pour Justin, les choses étaient différentes. Il était en colère contre Emmanuel qui avait tendance à prendre leurs relations à la légère. Son manque d'implication l'insupportait et le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas retenu lors de leur dispute l'avait agacé au plus haut point.

Après leur différend, il était rentré rapidement au Canada et avait retrouvé sa famille avec joie. Il en avait profité pour partir quelques jours en vacances avec sa petite tribu. Ils étaient allés dans leur maison de vacances et il en avait profité pour être aux petits soins pour ceux qu'ils aimaient. Il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Emmanuel parce qu'il voulait le faire mariner et le faire réfléchir sur son comportement. Mais lequel des deux allait craquer en premier ?

Après tout, il s'était laissé vite emporté et maintenant que plus de quinze jours s'étaient écoulés, des remords s'emparaient de lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler de cette manière et peut-être que ses mots avaient été trop dur, voire même blessants.

Il l'ignorait depuis presque deux semaines déjà et l'envie de s'excuser devait de plus en plus fortes d'heure en heure. Il finit par céder à la tentation et s'empara de son téléphone. Il fit défiler les nombreuses conversations présentes sur l'écran jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Il tapota dessus pour l'ouvrir et écrivit ces quelques lignes.

****|** ** _****Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je me suis laissé emporter sous le coup de la colère. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme ça. Je regrette vraiment la manière dont je me suis comporté. J'espère que tu me pardonneras.** ** _

****

À présent, il attendait une réponse de la part de son amant. Il espérait en obtenir une très rapidement. Il avait laissé passer tous ces jours sans rien dire et maintenant il voulait que les choses s'arrangent entre eux deux. Mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qui allait se passer.

La seule chose qu'il obtient était un "vu" sous le message qu'il avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt. Emmanuel n'avait pas répondu à son message. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas le temps au moment où il l'avait reçu et qu'il allait prendre le temps d'y répondre plus tard ou à moins qu'il allait l'appeler dans les heures à venir. Justin attendit patiemment jusqu'à une heure tardive mais il n'eut rien. Apparemment il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Il comprenait sa réaction: il avait fait la même chose pendant quelques semaines suite à leur week-end raté. Emmanuel avait peut-être besoin de temps. Il finit par aller se coucher très tard dans la nuit aux côtés de celle qui l'aimait.

 

*

 

Emmanuel reçut le message de Justin alors qu'il travaillait sur un dossier important. Il avait pris le temps de le lire mais il n'avait pas répondu. Depuis quelques jours, il avait des doutes quant à leurs relations. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était et certaines angoisses commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez. Même si sa femme, Brigitte avait avalé ses mensonges pendant ces cinq derniers mois il savait bien qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait été professeur et durant sa carrière professionnelle elle avait appris à déceler quand un élève lui mentait. Cette capacité qu'elle avait développée au fil des années lui avait été utile dans la vie quotidienne. Elle savait très bien qu'Emmanuel était un piètre menteur. Il avait dû utiliser des subterfuges pour que Brigitte ne se rend pas compte de ses mensonges et la tâche était de plus en plus compliquée.

À présent, il se rendait compte à quel point il était difficile de mener une double vie sans que sa femme ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit et c'était encore plus compliqué puisqu'il était président de la République. En effet, il était accompagné en permanence par des gardes du corps et il avait eu du mal à s'en débarrasser pour partir en week-end avec Justin. Ils avaient mis leur vie en danger pour se retrouver.

Désormais il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir, pour décider ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait prendre une décision juste mais il savait qu'il devait faire un choix et qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement continuer à jouer sur deux tableaux.

 Au fond du lui, il savait que s'il ne faisait pas un choix maintenant il allait faire souffrir quelqu'un sur le long terme. Qui devait-il choisir ? Celle qu'il aimait depuis qu'il était un adolescent ou celui qui faisait battre son cœur plus grand depuis quelques mois ? La question pourrait paraître simple pour certains mais en réalité elle était cruciale. Le président était face à un choix cornélien qui opposait la raison et le cœur. Est-il prêt à assumer une relation homosexuelle ?

Cette question le taraudait pendant toute la nuit. Son insomnie s'était empiré ces derniers temps. Au-delà de ses inquiétudes pour son pays, son futur était incertain. Allait-il faire le bon choix ?

Il décida qu'il avait besoin de temps pour considérer la question. S'il le fallait il prendrait tout son temps quitte à faire patienter Justin. Il était sûr qu'il finirait par comprendre son silence volontaire.

 

*

 

La première chose que fît Justin en se réveillant fût de consulter son téléphone. Il espérait qu'Emmanuel lui avait répondu pendant son sommeil mais la déception fût grande lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait aucun message de la part de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il décida de lui envoyer un autre message.

****| _Je sais que tu as vu mon précédent message. Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois._** **

Il était prêt à lui envoyer des milliers de messages pour avoir ne serait-ce pas un mot de celui qui occupait désormais une place importante dans sa vie et dans son cœur.

Il se leva pour se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail. La fin de l'année approchait à grands pas et l'anniversaire d'Emmanuel était dans un mois jour pour jour. Le sien approchait aussi puisqu'il était né le jour de Noël. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne pourraient pas fêter leurs anniversaires ensemble s'ils se réconciliaient d'ici là.

Le Premier ministre Canadien prit la route pour se rendre à son bureau alors quelques flocons tombaient sur la ville. Il conduit prudemment pour éviter un accident. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il salua poliment sa secrétaire comme chaque matin et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il consulta l'actualité nationale et internationale avant de passer quelques coups de fil. L'envie d'appeler Emmanuel le démangeait mais il se retenait de le faire, l'appeler serait sa derrière solution s'il continuait à lui donner aucune réponse.

Il se doutait bien qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Au fond de lui, l'espoir d'une réconciliation brillait.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Justin inonda Emmanuel de mille et un messages. Tous contenaient plus ou moins le même contenu : il s'excusait et lui demandait de le pardonner. Le président lu chacun d'entre eux mais ne répondit pas. Tout cela prenait des proportions démesurées. Il devait prendre une décision et vite.

 

*

 

Emmanuel reçut un appel téléphonique alors qu'il était en pleine réunion. Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste et vit que Justin l'appelait sur son téléphone professionnel alors qu'il avait son numéro personnel. Apparemment il était prêt à tout pour lui parler.

****« Désolé. Une urgence. »****  Dit-il en se levant.

Il quitta rapidement le bureau et décrocha.

****« Allô** **

****\- Allô, c'est moi** **

****\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder.**** Dit alors qu'il traversait un des nombreux couloirs de l'Elysée.

****\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies ? Il y a quelqu'un avec toi** ** ****?** **

****\- Oui.** **

****\- Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ?**** Demanda-t-il. La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps déjà.

****\- Nous ne pouvons pas parler de cela maintenant.**** Répondit-il alors qu'une employée de l'Élysée le regardait avec un regard curieux.

****\- Tu était en réunion ?** **

****\- Oui. Je pourrais vous rappeler dans deux heures.** **

****\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »** **

 

Pour une fois, il s'était montré coopératif mais il savait très bien que la discussion qu'il allait avoir dans deux heures allait être mouvementée. Il retourna à l'intérieur de son bureau pour finir sa réunion. Il remercia ses hôtes pour leur patience et il les raccompagna jusqu'au perron de l'Élysée. Il alla rapidement dans son bureau et demanda qu'il ne soit dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Il appela Justin avec son téléphone personnel. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil après avoir défait le bouton de sa veste.

****

****« Allô ?** **

****\- Tu es seul ?** **

****\- Maintenant oui.** **

****\- Pourquoi ne répondais-tu pas à mes messages ?****  Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois. Il avait besoin d'avoir une réponse.

****\- J'avais besoin de temps...** **

****\- Du temps pour quoi ?** **

****\- Pour réfléchir** **

****\- Et réfléchir à quoi exactement.**** Justin était de plus en plus impatient. Il voulait une vraie réponse et au plus vite.

****\- J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir à nous deux.**** Déclara-t-il, un peu excédé. Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire.

****\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en as conclu ?** **

****\- Je ne sais pas encore... C'est trop compliqué.** **

****\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours pour l'autre jour ?****  Demanda-t-il. Il abordait enfin le sujet qui était tapis dans l'ombre depuis le début de cette conversation : leur dispute pendant leur week-end en amoureux et le départ précipité du Canadien.

****\- Non plus depuis longtemps.**** Avoue-t-il.

****\- Alors on se revoit quand ?**** Demanda le Premier ministre d'un ton joyeux. Pour lui, la réconciliation approchait à grands pas.

****\- Je ne sais pas,**** répondit-il d'un ton d'instant. Une froideur s'était installé entre eux.

****\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**** L'inquiétude était perceptible dans la voix du plus âgé.

****\- Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je me pose beaucoup de questions.** **

****\- Tu veux en parler ?** **

****\- Je... Non... J'apprécie ton attitude mais j'ai besoin de régler ça moi-même.** **

****\- D'accord.** **

****\- Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps. Ok ?** **

****\- Ok. Tu me rappelleras plus tard ?** **

****\- Oui quand je serai prêt.** **

****\- Prends soin de temps chaton. Je t'embrasse.** **

****\- D'accord. Moi aussi. »** **

 

******* **

****

Après cette conversation pour le moins étrange, Justin était vraiment inquiet. Emmanuel avait été froid et distant pendant discussion. Les choses avaient changé entre eux et il se sentait responsable de ce changement. Il culpabilisait un peu puisque à cause d'une dispute sordide, son amant semblait remettre en cause leurs relations et il ne voulait pas être responsable de leur séparation. Si ça venait à se produire, il ne s'en remettrait pas et surtout il ne le se pardonnerait pas.

Il devait donc attendre patiemment qu'Emmanuel prenne la bonne décision. Si telle était le cas, il organiserait quelque chose pour fêter leur réconciliation. Il était plus amoureux que jamais et il avait envie de le prouver à l'élu de son cœur.

Sa vie semblait monotone sans sa présence. C'est comme s'il était en train de tomber dans une routine sans fin: des heures interminables dans un bureau, de longues minutes dans les bouchons, des moments en familles qui passaient au ralenti. Dans la solitude de son bureau, il repensa à leur conversation et essayait de lire entre les lignes, de dévoiler les parts d'ombres dans les paroles d'Emmanuel. Le Français était difficile à comprendre, son esprit était trop complexe pour lui. Son regard était perdu sur les dossiers. Il avait bien envie de lui écrire une lettre pour lui dire à quel point tout cela était ridicule et pour lui avouer à cœur ouvert tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'empara d'une feuille vierge et d'un stylo mais une fois assis devant le papier blanc il ne trouva pas les mots pour dire tout ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il fît l'effort d'écrire quelques mots, quelques phrases mais rien ne le satisfaisait. Après plusieurs tentatives, il abandonna son idée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre un signe de la part de celui qui accaparait ses pensées.

 

*

 

De son côté Emmanuel avait senti l'impatience dans la voix de Justin durant leur conversation. Il avait eu dû mal à lui expliquer la guerre intérieure qui se livrait à l'heure actuelle en lui. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il hésitait entre lui et sa femme. Il avait peur de le blesser et de tout gâcher entre eux. Malheureusement, il savait que la souffrance et la douleur était inévitable. L'un d'entre eux finirait par être peiné. Il n'était pas aveuglé par l'amour et il savait qu'il devait faire un choix rationnel.

Il repensa à la première fois qu'il avait vu Brigitte au club de théâtre de son lycée situé à Amiens. Ce jour-là, elle était resplendissante dans ce halo de lumière. C'est comme si Dieu avait envoyé son plus belle ange sur Terre. Il avait été impressionné par son intelligence et la vivacité de son esprit. Il se souvient à la vitesse à laquelle son cœur s'était emballé lorsqu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. La première fois qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom alors qu'elle faisait l'appel sa respiration s'était coupée. Il se souvient des heures passés ensemble à écrire une pièce de théâtre pour la fin de l'année. Il se souvient de son visage lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme après la représentation de fin d'année. Il se souvient des heures passés au téléphone alors qu'il était en terminale dans un lycée parisien pendant qu'elle était toujours à Amiens. Il se souvient de leur premier baiser, de leur première fois et de toutes ses années passées à ces côtés. Il avait trouvé son âme sœur. Il en était certain. Cette femme extraordinaire était la seule qu'il aimerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ils étaient unis à jamais et pour l'éternité. Le lien qui les unissait était indestructible. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le choix qu'il devait faire. Son esprit s'était éclairé comme une ampoule. Ses pensées étaient clair comme de l'eau de roche : rien ni personne ne le séparerait de l'amour de sa vie.

 

Il s'empara de son téléphone. Il devait parler à Justin et rapidement. Il décida que le moyen le plus rapide pour le contacter était de l'appeler et c'est ce qu'il fît.

****« Allô ?** **

****\- C'est moi, Emmanuel.** **

****\- Tu as fini de réfléchir.**** Plaisanta Justin.

****\- Oui. J'aimerais de te voir.**** Déclara-t-il.

****\- Je serai disponible début Décembre. Tu veux que je vienne te voir à Paris**** ** **?**** La joie était perceptible dans sa voix.

****\- Si c'est possible oui.** **

****\- D'accord. Je réserverais une chambre d'hôtel et je t'enverrai les détails par SMS.** **

****\- D'accord. À bientôt.** **

****\- À bientôt chaton. »** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de la première partie de la fiction. On s'approche de la fin de la première partie de cette fiction.   
> Qu'avez-vous penser de ce chapitre ? (les doutes d'EM, Justin qui le harcèle, la relation Emmanuel/Brigitte...) Je pense que certains d'entre vous n'aimeront pas ce chapitre parce qu'on devine facilement le choix fait par EM.  
> Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos commentaires. On se retrouve lundi prochain pour le chapitre 10, d'ici là prenez soin de vous. Je vous embrasse.


	10. SÉPARATION

Emmanuel était en route vers un hôtel parisien qui se situait dans l’arrière-cour d’un bâtiment vieux d’un siècle. Il savait qu’aujourd’hui il devait mettre un terme à cette relation secrète. Sa décision était prise et elle était irrévocable. Il n’avait plus la force de mener une double vie. À l'extérieur, quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les nuages. Le temps semblait incertain, un peu comme le Président en fait. Il avait réfléchi pendant des jours et des nuits entières, et la seule solution qu’il avait trouvée était de mettre fin à cette mascarade. La décision avait été dure à prendre et l’appliquer serait plus dur encore mais il n’avait pas le choix. Il savait depuis le début que leur relation était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d’être un jour découvert et de faire du mal à la seule personne qu’il avait vraiment aimée: sa femme.

C’est le cœur lourd qu’il traversa le long passage qui menait à l’hôtel. Il parcourut la cour d’un pas lent. Il pénétra à l’intérieur du bâtiment et prit la direction des escaliers après avoir relu le message qui lui indiqua l’étage et la chambre où l’attendait son amant.

Une fois arrivé devant l'inscription argentée 311, il toqua à la porte. La porte s’ouvrit et Justin le tira rapidement à l’intérieur. Le Canadien posa ses lèvres sur les celles du Français puis il le plaqua contre la porte. Ses mains se faufilèrent jusqu’aux épaules d’Emmanuel et il lui retira son manteau qui tomba à leurs pieds. Il fit la même chose avec la veste de costume qui atterrit quelque part dans la pièce. Le baiser était passionné, leurs lèvres étaient dans une lutte sans merci pour savoir qui aurait la domination. Les mains d’Emmanuel fourrageaient les cheveux de Justin, les mettant dans un désordre sans nom. Ils parcoururent le corps de l’un et de l’autre une énième fois. La quantité de vêtements qui couvraient leur peau se réduit de plus en plus alors qu’il s’approchait du lit.

Et pour la dernière fois ils s’unirent dans cette chambre à l’abri des regards indiscrets.

 

*

Un violent orgasme avait eu raison de leur corps quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils étaient maintenant allongés l’un à côté de l’autre, les yeux rivés au plafond. Seul le bruit de leur respiration était perceptible. Tous les deux savouraient leur dernier instant de plaisir avant que leurs cerveaux se reconnectent à la réalité. Une faible lumière passait à travers les rideaux tirés.

Puis Emmanuel finit par se relever. Il s’assit et enfila ses vêtements en silence. On entendait le bruissement du tissu que l’on défroissait et qui frottait contre sa peau. Une fois habillé, il décida de prendre la parole.

****« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça**** , déclara le Président.

****\- Quoi ?****  S’exclama, surpris, Justin.

****\- Je ne peux pas continuer à mentir à Brigitte... J'ai peur qu'elle découvre quelque chose.****  Dit-il

****\- Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?** **

****\- Je... euh... On doit arrêter de se voir.****  Dit-il en regardant le bout de ses chaussures

****\- Tu es en train de rompre avec moi ? Comme ça ? Juste à cause des potentielles suspicions de ta femme ? Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, à être plus discret... s’il faut on se verra moins.** **

****\- Tu ne comprends pas... Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on va arranger la situation.** **

****\- Je ne comprends pas ?! Tu crois être le seul à être marié ? Moi aussi j’ai une épouse qui m’attend à la maison et en plus j’ai des enfants.** **

****\- On doit arrêter de se voir.** **

****\- Donc tu viens me voir pour rompre ?** **

****\- Ne le prend pas comme ça.. Je... Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de perdre ma femme.** **

****\- C’est pour ça que tu m’as ignoré pendant des jours ?** **

****\- Je ne peux pas la trahir. Elle m’a toujours soutenu. On a tellement traversé de chose ensemble... ça été tellement difficile et puis un jour sa famille est devenue la mienne. Depuis ce moment-là, ils ont toujours été à mes côtés.** **

****\- Mais je tiens à toi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi propre de quelqu’un. Tu me rends dingue, Emmanuel. Tu es ce que j’attends depuis des années. Avec toi, je n’ai pas besoin de parler pour que tu me comprennes... Tu es comme la pièce manquante que tout le monde cherche sans vraiment savoir quoi. Est-ce que tu as fait tout ça pour me manipuler ?** **

****\- Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es quelqu’un de super, Justin. Tu mérites mieux que des entrevues dans des chambres d’hôtels réservés sous des faux noms et des faux papiers.** ** ****»** ** ****

Il s’approcha de lui, attrapa son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un dernier baiser. Cet échange fut un tourbillon de tristesse. Il se détacha de lui et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Dehors, une voiture l’attendait. Il s’engouffra à l’intérieur du véhicule puis il démarra. Une pluie fine s’abattait sur la ville et le ciel était complètement voilé.

****

****

**_**_« I've missed your calls for months it seems, don't realize how mean I can be »_**_** tel était les paroles d’une chanteuse à la radio. L’air de la chanson était triste. Il est vrai que ces dernières semaines il avait ignoré Justin. Les réponses à ces textos étaient devenues de plus en plus brèves et froides. Il avait même volontairement manqué quelques appels. Et quand son amant lui demandait une explication quant à ce manque de réponses il avait mis ça sur la quantité phénoménale de dossier qui s’était empilé sur son bureau et sur son besoin de réflexion. Ce prétexte n’était pas totalement faux. Le mois qui venait de s’écouler avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Ses nuits avaient été réduit à deux heures de sommeil quand il avait eu la chance de réussir à fermer l’œil.

**_**_« I run away when things are good »_**_** Continua la voix douce et féminine qui émanait du poste. La pluie s’était doublement intensifiée et frappait avec violence les vitres de l’habitacle. Il avait décidé de mettre fin à cette aventure alors que tout allait pour le mieux entre eux deux parce qu’il savait que chacun de ses déplacements était minutieusement épié. Pendant ces derniers mois, ça avait été dur de dissimuler cette relation au monde entier.

**_**_« so it seems I broke your heart. My ignorance has struck again. I failed to see it from the start and tore you open 'til the end.»_**_** Les paroles collaient tellement à la situation. Il avait eu du mal à rester impassible durant leur échange houleux. Il avait dans les yeux de son amant toute la douleur et la tristesse qui s’était emparé de lui quand il avait annoncé qu’il voulait rompre. Pendant une seconde, il avait eu envie de faire machine arrière et d’arrêter ce moment douloureux en voyant les yeux embués de larmes du Canadien. Mais les choses entre eux étaient allées trop vite et les doutes de sa femme avaient semé le trouble dans son esprit.

**_**_« And I'm sorry to my unknown lover. Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me. Sorry to my unknown lover, sorry I could be so blind. Didn't mean to leave you and all of the things that we had behind.»_**_**  Les paroles reflétaient son état d’esprit. Il ne voulait pas réellement le quitter et abandonner tout ce qu’ils partageaient. La partie la plus sensible de son être, c’est-à-dire son cœur, espérait que le destin les réunirait dans le futur. Toute cette histoire était, à son sens, un conte de fées des temps modernes et pour l’instant, il ne voyait pas de fine heureuse.

**_**_« Someone will love you but someone isn't me. »_**_** cette phrase fut les dernières paroles de la chanson. Peut-être que c’était la vérité. Il n’était peut-être pas la bonne personne pour lui. Seul l’avenir lui donnerait la réponse à cette question.

 

*

 

Après le départ d’Emmanuel, Justin s’était effondré au sol, au pied du lit et ne luttait plus pour retenir ses larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Quand le dirigeant français lui avait annoncé qu’il rompait avec lui, il avait ressenti une vive douleur au plus profond de lui-même. Une partie de sa vie était partie avec lui quand il avait franchi le seuil de la porte. À cet instant précis alors qu’il pleurait, assis en position fœtale sur la moquette bleutée, il avait l’impression qu’on lui avait brisé le cœur en mille morceaux et qu’il serait impossible de tous les remettre en place. Les larmes roulaient sur son visage tel de minuscules perles.

Ses pleurs finirent par se calmer et il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en reniflant bruyamment. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement avant d’entrer dans la douche. Il resta de longues minutes immobiles sous le jet d’eau chaude. Il se remémora tous les moments passés avec Emmanuel: leur première rencontre, leur premier baiser, leur première nuit et bien plus encore. Il finit par se savonner la peau et les cheveux, enlevant les traces de leur dernier moment intime. Il resta encore quelques minutes sous l'eau puis sortie de la cabine de douche et s’enroula dans une serviette avant de se frictionner le corps. Avec la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, il retourna dans la chambre pour chercher des vêtements à enfiler. Son sac de voyage gisait non loin de la fenêtre. Il s’approcha de celui-ci et s’empara d’un caleçon propre ainsi que d’un tee-shirt et d’un bas de survêtement après avoir baisser les stores. Il se retrouva presque dans l’obscurité, seule la lampe de chevet qui était toujours allumée apportait un peu de lumière. Il se débarra de la serviette et enfila rapidement les vêtements.

Désormais, sa place n’était plus ici à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui mais auprès des siens. Mais il n’avait pas la force d’aller jusqu’à l’aéroport et de prendre son jet privé pour retrouver sa famille. Physiquement et psychologiquement, il n’était pas prêt. Si ses proches voyaient son état actuel, ils lui demanderaient des explications et il ne pouvait parler de son chagrin à qui que ce soit. Il décida donc d’aller se coucher. Il avait trop pleuré et il était exténué. Il voulait seulement dormir pour tout oublier: oublier Emmanuel, oublier la douleur qui le rongeait de l’intérieur et qui se propageait comme un feu dans une forêt touchée par la sécheresse. Le lit était un champ de bataille: les draps étaient froissés et les couvertures complètement défaites. Il s’allongea, rabattit les couvertures sur son corps fatigué et éteignit la lumière.

Comment pouvait-il dormir alors que les draps ainsi que les oreillers étaient imprégnés de l’odeur d’Emmanuel ? Un parfum typiquement masculin aux notes boisées.

Il finit par s’endormir avec son oreiller dans les bras. Il eut un sommeil sans repos. Lorsqu’il se réveilla le lendemain matin, la place vide à ses côtés lui rappela les événements de la veille. Il se leva et ramassa ses affaires qu’il mit dans son sac de voyage. Il enfila des vêtements propres et alla dans la salle de bain pour se donner une allure présentable. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il avait une mauvaise mine à cause de la nuit qu’il venait de passé. Il n’avait pas dormi seul dans une chambre d’hôtel depuis longtemps.

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre pour vérifier qu’il n’avait rien oublié puis il saisit les poignées de son sac qui était à terre et quitta la pièce. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement et sortit du bâtiment sans même rire au revoir à la réceptionniste assise derrière le comptoir de l’accueil.

Il prit un taxi et donna l’adresse de l’aéroport au chauffeur. Il était encore très tôt, environ 7h du matin, et les rues de Paris commençaient à s’éveiller. Arrivé à l’aéroport, il enregistra son bagage auprès d’une hôtesse et marcha à travers le terminal pour rejoindre la porte d’embarquement.

Lorsqu’il embarqua dans l’avion, il salua brièvement l’hôtesse de l’air et s’installa près du hublot. Il boucla sa ceinture avant le décollage. Le vol lui sembla incroyablement long, presque interminable.

Un sentiment de soulagement s’empara de lui lorsque l’appareil se posa sur la piste d’atterrissage. Dans moins d’une heure, il serait de nouveau avec sa famille. Il savait que ce retour aux sources allait lui faire le plus grand bien. Malgré tout, il était conscient que les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines voire les prochains mois allaient être difficile pour lui. Il devra faire semblant face à ceux qui l’entourent au quotidien. Il devra porter un masque et leur faire croire que tout va bien alors qu’en vérité le cœur brisé.

Il savait que le plus dur était à venir mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui soufflait que tout finirait par s’arranger et que peut-être un jour, il serait en bon terme avec Emmanuel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que la fin est cruelle et que certain vont la détester.La chanson évoquée dans ce chapitre est Sorry d'Halsey.  
> J'ai besoin de votre avis sur:  
> \- Le chapitre  
> \- La première partie de cette fiction  
> Et selon vous, que va-t-il se passer dans la deuxième partie ?  
> Tout d'abord, je voulais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu la fiction. Ensuite je voulais remercier ceux qui ont prit le temps de donner leur avis dans les commentaires: vos compliments et vos critiques m'ont grandement aidé. C'est un vrai bonheur de lire vos petits mots qui m'ont encouragé à écrire, ça été pour moi un réel plaisir d'écrire cette histoire.
> 
> Pour vous remercier, j'ai publié le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de la fiction: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11664276/chapters/26247651


End file.
